Poufsouffle En Force !
by Merry Archer
Summary: Les Gryffondors par si, les Serpentards par là, un peu de Serdaigle mais ou sont les Poufsouffle ? On parle tout le temps des lions, des serpends et des aigles alors cette fois ci c'est au tour des blaireaux d'être sur le devant de la scène. Préparez vous car là, vous n'êtes pas prêt...
1. Chapter 1

**POUFSOUFFLE EN FORCE !!!**

Chapitre 1: C'est pas facile tous les jours d'être Moldu.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai mais où est cette fichu voie !

Une petite fille fixait sa mère les yeux implorant. Elle se tenaient toutes deux face à un mur. A côté deux trônait un chariot remplitde bagages avec une cage et une chouette, une Nyctale de Tengmalm il me semble. Très beau spécimen.

Les gens passaient à côté d'eux sans même les voir ou se préoccuper de leur problème, à savoir, trouver la voix 9 3/4. Problème que rencontrait toute les familles de né moldu. La plupart de ces familles ne savaient pas comment si prendre le jour de la rentrée. Les pauvres... Pour leur défense ils entraient dans un monde qui leur avait été cacher depuis des années et apprendre de jour au lendemain que la magie existe réellement en qu'en plus votre enfant est un sorcier, ça doit être assez terrifiant. Cette femme et sa fille avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

\- Excusez-moimadame, vous chercher la voix 9 3/4 ?

La femme et sa fille se tournèrent brusquement vers moi et me détaillèrent avant de voir mon chariot et ma chouette, la mienne était une chevêche d'Athéna.

\- Vous aussi vous êtes une... Vous savez...

\- Une sorcière ? Oui.

\- Oh merci mon dieu ! Je ne suis pas... Comme vous. Je ne sais absolument pas comment m'y prendre.

\- J'avais remarqué. Ce n'est pas grave. Vous n'êtes pas la seule.

Je me tournais vers la jeune fille et lui sourit. Une petite fille de 11 ans avec de belles bouclettes brune. Elle n'osait même pas me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Salut. Moi c'est Merry. Je suis une étudiante de Poudlard moi aussi.

\- C'est vrai ? Me demanda la petite brune en levant son regard noisette vers moi.

\- Oui. Je suis même en cinquième année.

La petite fille me sourit et sa mère aussi. Elles semblaient toutesles deux beaucoup plus rassurées.

\- Je suis désolée mais à partir de là vous ne pouvez plus l'accompagner. Les moldus ne peuvent pas trouver la voix, ni letrain qui mène à Poudlard.

\- Je...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais veuillez sur votre fille.

\- Vraiment ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Je suis préfète de ma maison. C'est mon rôle de veuillez sur les plus jeunes, la rassurais-je.

\- Oh...Merci beaucoup jeune fille.

Elle se baissa vers sa fille, soupira et l'a pris dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller ma chérie. Cette gentille demoiselle va s'occuper de toi. Tu es tellement grande. Je suis fière de toi ma chérie.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois sa fille et se retourna vers moi.

\- Merci beaucoup jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est rien Madame...

\- Mollet.

\- Madame Mollet. Je veillerais sur votre fille durant tout le voyage. Après ça elle sera prise en charge par les professeurs.

\- Bien. Dites-moi... Je ne sais absolument pas comment ça se passe, je...

\- Vous avez peur je comprends. Le Poudlard Express arrive à la gare de Pré-Aux-Lard un petit village sorcier tout près de l'école. Elle sera prise en charge par un représentant de l'école, il est très gentil, qui l'amènera à Poudlard en traversant le lac en barque. C'est très beau à voir. Ils essayent toujours d'en mettre plein les yeux aux premières années. Arrivé à Poudlard, elle rencontrera la directrice adjointe de l'école qui est également l'un de nos professeurs. Elle leur expliquera le déroulement de la cérémonie d'accueil et les emmènera dans la Grande Salle, là où se déroule la cérémonie.

\- Et...Comment se déroule cette cérémonie ?

Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air rassuré la pauvre. Je lui offris un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant et continua mes explications. Je pris mon temps pour choisir correctement mes mots pour qu'ellecomprenne plus facilement. N'étant ni nés moldu, ni sang-mêlé, j'avais toujours eus du mal pour me faire comprendre des non-mages.

\- C'est assez compliqué mais disons simplement que votre fille sera répartie dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

\- Les quatre « maisons » ?

\- Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, citais-je. Elles ont chacune leurs propres valeurs. Le Courage pour Gryffondor. La Ruse pour Serpentard. Le Travail pour Serdaigle et la Fidélité pour Poufsouffle. Elles sont aussi toutes les quatre représenté par un animal, il s'agit de l'emblème de la Maison si vous préféré. Un lion pour Gryffondor, un serpent pour Serpentard, un aigle pour Serdaigle et un blaireau pour Poufsouffle. Elles ont aussi leurs propres couleurs pour qu'on puisse mieux les différencier. Rouge et or, Gryffondor, vert et argent, Serpentard, bleu et argent, Serdaigle et noir et or pour Poufsouffle.

Je fis une pause pour reprendre mon souffle et laisser la mère et lafille assimiler le flue d'information que je venais de sortir. J'y suis peut être allé trop vite. Je suis vraiment pas doué avec les moldu.

\- Ah...Bien... Et qui décide dans qu'elle maison Chloë se trouvera.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. La tradition veut que nous les aînés laissons les plus jeunes le découvrir eux-mêmes. Pour garder une par de mystère et de magie.

Elle me souri avec un air peu convaincu. Si ça se trouve à cause de moi elle se dit qu'on est tous complètement dingue et qu'elle ne veuxplus envoyer sa fille dans cette école de taré. Bien joué Merry !

\- Mais votre fille vous expliquera tout par courrier.

Elle leva la tête et me regarda bizarrement.

\- Par courrier ?

\- Les élèves ont le droit de communiquer vers l'extérieur par courrier.

\- Vraiment ?Ça veut dire que les sorciers aussi ont leur propre poste.

Là c'était à moi de la regarder bizarrement. Une Poste ? Mais qu'est que c'est que ça... Allez Merry rappelle toi de tes cours d'Étude des Moldus. La Poste... C'est pas l'institution qui leur sert pour envoyer leur courrier. Aaaah si ! C'est un peu comme nos chouettes, sauf que ces d'autres gens. Les fasteurs je crois...

\- Euh non... Nous correspondons par hibou voyageur. C'est la chouette devotre fille qui vous apportera de ces nouvelles.

\- Ah ! Excusez-moi de vous embêter avec mes questions... me sourit-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal madame Mollet. Je comprends que cela doit être très perturbant et dur pour vous.

Après un cour instant de silence, je regardais la grande horloge de la gare moldu.

\- Bon, il me semble que c'est bientôt l'heure de partir. Si nous ne nous dépêchons pas nous allons vraiment rater le train.

\- Oui, encore merci jeune fille. A bientôt ma chérie. Je t'aime.

La petite fille toujours silencieuse sourit à sa mère et se rapprochade moi.

\- Comment on fait maintenant ? Me demanda la petite brune.

\- On traverse le mur.

\- Quoi ?

\- On va traverser le mur. Cramponne toi fort a ton chariot et court.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

Ah oui c'est vrai... Née moldu...

\- Si. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est magique. On va se retrouver de l'autre côté. Tu veux que je passe avant toi.

\- Je...Oui s'il vous plaît.

\- Merry.

\- Pardon ?

\- Appelle moi Merry et arrête de me vouvoyer je ne suis pas si vieille !

Elle me sourit et s'écarta. Je pris mon chariot et le plaça devant moi. Je me mis à courir en direction du mur alors que madame Mollet retint difficilement un hoquet de surprise en me voyant traverser le mur.

Une fois arrivé de l'autre côté, j'attendis espérant que la jeune fille traverse. Certain première année né moldu ne traversaient pasde peur de rentrer dans le mur. Mais mes craintes disparues au momentoù elle traversa le sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux croisèrent lesmien et je l'a vis. Cette petite étincelle d'émerveillement qu'avait tous les première année en arrivant. Et dire qu'elle à même pas encore vu le château...

\- C'était génial ! Il y en a d'autre des murs à traverser ?

\- Non. Mais il y a encore mieux.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Attend de voir la grande salle.

Elle me sourit de plus belle et me suivi en direction du Poudlard Express. Comme je m'en doutais, absolument tous les wagons étaient déjà occupés.

\- Il n'y a plus de place !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a un wagon au fond que personne n'utilise jamais.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parcequ'il est hanté, plaisantais-je.

\- Quoi ?! Cria t-elle une seconde fois.

\- Qu'es qu'il y a ? m'enquis-je.

\- Quand tu dis hanté tu veux dire... Par des fantômes ?

\- Par quoi d'autre sinon ?

Elle me regardait dubitative. J'avais oublié, les moldus non pas de fantômes... Si elle n'aimait pas les fantômes, elle allait être servis à Poudlard.

Une fois arrivé devant le tout dernier wagon, des rires se fiententendre.

\- Oh non ! C'est les fantômes ! Hurla la petite brunette.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'eux.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je poussais la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec des première années. Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire à notrearrivé. Deux garçons. Un petit brun à lunette et un roux.

\- Salut ! Ça vous dérange si on s'installe ? Il n'y a plus deplace.

\- Nonvas-y installez-vous, me répondit gentiment le brun.

J'entrais dans les wagons, plaçais mes affaires en hauteur, j'aidais aussi Chloë avec les siennes et m'assis en face des deux garçons. La petite avec plus de réticence s'assit à mes côtés détaillant les garçons. Je me tournais vers les deux garçons et leur sourit.

\- Vous êtes en première années ?

Les deux me regardèrent, surpris.

\- Oui, comment t'as deviné ? me demanda le rouquin. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Disons que c'est juste que je connais presque tous les élèvesde Poudlard. Depuis le temps que j'y suis.

\- Tu es en quelle année ? me demanda le petit brun.

\- En Cinquième.

\- Ça veut dire que tu passe tes buses cette année ? Repris lerouquin.

\- Les buses ? C'est quoi ? me questionna la petite brune.

\- Ce sont des examens que tu passes en fin de cinquième année.

\- Ah d'accord... Et il y en a d'autres des examens ?

\- Oui. A chaque fin d'années, on passe des examens mais en cinquième et en septième année on passe des examens plus compliqués, des sortes de diplômes si tu veux. Pour celle de fin de cinquième année, se sont les Buses. Pour la septième, on appelle ça les Aspics.

\- Et tu vas les passer quand toi ?

\- A la fin de ma septième année. Dans deux ans.

\- Alors il y a sept années d'études à Poudlard, remarqua le brun.

Je lui confirmais sa réponse d'un hochement de tête mais son amie le rouquin reprit son interrogatoire.

\- Et qu'es que tu vas faire après ?

\- J'aimerais suivre la formation d'Auror.

\- C'est quoi un Auror ? Souffla le brun à lunette.

\- C'est ceux qui nous protège. Ils traquent les criminels et veillent à ce qu'on soit en sécurité, lui répondit son ami. Ils travaillent pour le Ministère de la Magie.

\- C'est un peu comme la police moldu, rajoutais-je. Mais au fait, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle Merry Archer et je suis la préfète de Poufsouffle.

\- Tu es à Poufsouffle ? cria le roux. On ne dirait pas. Tu fais tellement Serdaigle.

\- On me le dit très souvent.

\- Moi c'est Ron. Ron Wesley.

\- Wesley ? Comme Percy, Fred et Georges ?

\- Ce sont mes grands frères.

\- C'est pas vrai mais vous êtes combien dans votre famille ?! m'exclamais-je.

Ron se mit à rire.

\- Eh bien, il y a Bill qui travail comme briseur de sorts à la banque de Gringotts d'Egypte. Charlie, qui est parti étudier les dragons en Roumanie. Percy qui est en sixième année et il est préfet. Fred et Georges en troisième année. Tous à Gryffondor. Moi, je rentre cette année et Ginny, ma petite sœur qui rentre l'année prochaine.

\- J'ai connu Charlie. Il était encore à Poudlard quand j'ai commencé mes études. Je vois très souvent Percy avec les réunions. Quand à Fred et Georges... Qui ne les connaît pas ! En parlant de ça, j'ai une réunion dans dix minutes, je dois vous laisser.

\- D'accord, sourit le brun. A tout à l'heure.

Je quittais le wagon en laissant la petite seule avec nos deux compagnons qui l'assaillir de questions dès mon départ.

\- C'est ta grande sœur ? Reprit le rouquin.

\- Euh...Non, lui répondit la brunette.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Chloë Mollet.

\- Enchanté Chloë. Moi c'est Ron.

\- Je sais. J'étais là quand tu l'as dit à Merry.

\- Ah oui... dit-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, l'air gêné.

\- Et toi c'est comment ? S'enquit Chloë en se tournant vers le brun.

\- Harry. Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Le Choixpeau Magique !**

Le voyage s'était bien passé. La réunion avait été assez ennuyante comme, d'habitude Percy nous avait fait son pitch de parfait petit préfet, en insistant sur le fait que nous ne devions pas nous démonter face aux septièmes années étant donné que cette année l'équipe des préfets était entièrement constitué de sixième ou cinquième année. Nous rappelant de ne pas favoriser les élèves de notre maison et que nous devions faire respecter l'ordre et la discipline dans cette école et bla bla bla... Je vous avouerais qu'après ça j'ai totalement décroché. Et je n'étais pas la seule.

\- A quelle heure on arrive déjà ?

\- Jones ! Tu n'as pas l'impression de nous déranger ?

\- Je te retourne la question.

Et la guerre ouverte fut déclaré. Leur petite dispute ne passa pas inaperçu d'ailleurs à notre arrivé, tout le monde était au courant de la « grande bataille des préfet » bien que Percy et Anita soit les seuls à y avoir pris part.

Anita Jones, une Gryffondor et soit dit en passant ma meilleure amie. Et oui ! C'est tout à fait possible d'être amie avec des élèves des autres maisons. Comme quoi...

\- Bon ! On est enfin arrivé. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai l'impression que le trajet devient de plus en plus long au fil du temps pas toi ?

\- C'est peut-être juste parce que tu dois supporter Percy pendant tout le trajet ?

\- Aaaah ! Alors se serait de sa faute à lui ! Sale petit rat ! hurla t-elle.

\- En parlant de Wesley, j'ai croisé son petit frère.

\- Fred ou Georges ? Question bête, ils sont toujours ensemble...

\- Non, son autre frère.

\- PARCE QU'IL Y EN A UN AUTRE ?! s'exclama t-elle.

\- Apparemment... Il s'appelle Ron.

\- Bill. Charlie. Percy. Fred. George. Ron. Ils sont originaux dans cette famille.

\- Tu préfères Anita Margareth Jones ?

\- Tu peux parler Merryal Salamender Archer. Merryal sérieux ? Ça vient d'où ce truc ?

J'éclatais de rire avec elle. Faute dire que dans ma famille, après Dranioka et Perfleur ma mère ne pouvaient choisir que Merryal. Si vous vous posé la question. Oui j'ai réellement des cousines qui s'appelle ainsi.

\- Mais bon de toute façon dans ta famille vous êtes tous des illuminés alors...

\- Je ne peux que confirmer tes dires, approuvais-je en souriant légèrement. Mais bon, être une Salamender n'est pas si mal tu sais. Ça à ces avantages...

\- Excusez-moi votre grandeur. Dois-je m'incliner devant vous Mademoiselle Salamender quatrième du nom ?

\- Si tu peux me porter jusqu'à la Grande Salle je ne dirais pas non.

\- ... Je viens de me rappeler qu'avec mes... Semelles orthopédiques ce n'était pas possible... Mais ça aurait été avec plaisir ! s'excusa cette lâche de Gryffondor.

\- Mais bien sûr. Bon on y va ou tu veux camper ici ? Parce que j'ai pas pris de tante moi.

\- Non on va louper la cérémonie sinon.

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce truc. Je croyais que tu trouvais ça chiant.

\- Oui mais cette année il y a un truc différent... dit-elle avec un petit jeu de sourcil qui se voulait mystérieux ou aguicheur, je ne sais pas trop.

\- Quel truc ? lui demandais-je prudemment.

\- Harry... Potter !

Ah oui c'est vrai, encore un truc que j'ai oublié.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? hurla une voix horriblement stridente.

On se retourna toute les deux vers la voix qui venait de s'exclamer. Tien tien tien... Dranioka Salamender... Ma très chère est le stéréotype même de la sang pur bourgeoise superficielle. Tous ce qui l'intéresse c'est son physique et se trouver un bon parti. Un beau et riche sang pur qui l'épousera juste parce qu'il l'a trouvé canon. Ils auront des enfants canons qui seront élevés par leurs domestiques avant de devenir eux même d'horribles gosses prétentieux. Quel cauchemar !

\- Quelle garce ta cousine ! Désolé...

\- Non tu as parfaitement raison. C'est une pétasse, approuvais-je. Une Salamender comme on les aimes.

\- Rien qu'entendre sa voix ça me donne des envies de génocide.

\- Du genre entrer dans le dortoir des Serpentards et tous les massacrer dans leur sommeil ? Non se serait trop salissant...

\- C'est vrai... Mais ça peut être une bonne idée de blague...

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Tu verras. Je t'expliquerais plus tard... dit-elle avec un petit sourire au coin.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je ne vais absolument pas aimer ce plan...

\- Parce que c'est toi la plus raisonnable de nous d'eux.

\- On est mal barré...

Nous sommes donc partis en direction du château, nos valises en mains.

\- On peut pas transplanner ? me demanda la rouge et or.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas passé ton permis ?

\- Pourquoi je l'ai pas passé déjà ?

\- Parce qu'on a pas l'âge légal pour ? Que ça pourrait nous tuer ou pire nous transformer en créature infâme au visage horrifiquement déformé ou peut être parce que la dernière fois que tu as essayé, tu as vomis sur les bottes de McGonagall ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Le transplannage, la seule chose capable de me faire dégobiller mes tripes, enfin en plus de ta très chère cousine adorée qui elle est horrifiquement infâme.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Trop. Elle est tellllleeeeeement exceeeeeepptionnelle. Telllleeeeeement inteeeeeelligente. Telllleeeeeeement Spirituuuuuelle et... Non okay j'arrête là sinon je vais vraiment finir par vomir.

\- Imagine si elle t'avais entendu ? On aurait eu le droit à un jolie discoure où elle aurait exposé toutes les raisons pour lesquelles selon elle, elle est génialisime.

\- Quel horreur, je préfère me farcir le discoure de bienvenue de Dumbledor plutôt que ça.

Après dix bonne minutes à entendre Anita hurler qu'elle n'y arriva jamais et que je devais l'abandonner là, nous étions arrivé au château. J'avais du me séparer d'une Anita toute transpirante et à bout de souffle, étant donné que nous n'étions pas de la même maison, pour allez déposer mes bagages, mettre ma robe et allez à la grande salle. Celle ci était aussi belle que les années précédente,avec son sublime plafond semblable à un ciel étoilé. Ce bon vieux directeur connaissait de très jolies sorts. En plus de toutes ces bougies suspendu dans les airs par magie. C'était un spectacle à voir au moins une fois. La salle était presque pleine il ne manquait que les premières année, certains professeurs et le directeur.

\- Tu vas continuer à rester debout à fixer la salle où tu vas bouger pour que je puis passer ? s'exclama une voix stricte qui ne m'étais pas tout à fait inconnue.

\- Salut Strat.

\- Archer.

\- Belle soirée tu ne trouve pas ?

\- Tu bouge oui ou non ?

MacDalena Strat, une superbe blonde, une sang pur, une dernière année, une serdaigle. Je l'avais rencontré lors de mon tout premier match de Quidich en troisième année. Les Poufsouffles avait affronté les Serdaigles et l'avais remporté. Après le match elle était venu me serrer la main en me félicitant d'avoir survécu. Elle était batteuse et moi attrapeuse. Durant tout le match elle avait essayé de me dégommer la tête avec un cognard. Et aurait réussi si je n'avais pas eu Damien, notre gardien, pour m'aider. Merci à toi Damien.

\- Toi aussi tu es pressé de voir les petits nouveaux ?

\- Pourquoi je le serais ? Demanda t-elle en levant un sourcil parfaitement épilé dans une moue interrogatrice.

\- Parce que cette année, il y a Harry Potter.

Elle continua de me fixer, attendant une suite.

\- Et alors ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout le monde à l'air tellement excité alors qu'il est même pas arrivé.

\- Pauvre garçon. C'est qu'un gamin et tout le monde s'attend à voir un héro légendaire.

\- En même temps il est le seul à avoir survécu au seigneur des ténèbres. C'est incroyable.

\- Pitié pas toi, dit-elle réprimant une mine dégoutée. Je te pensais suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas te transformer en groupie en entendant son nom.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Je dis juste que ce n'est pas un garçon comme les autres c'est tout.

\- Ouais... En tout qu'à nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir les première années viennent juste d'arrivé. On devrais aller à nos tables respectives. On se revoit sur le terrain !

Juste derrière nous, Halgrid venait d'entré dans le Halle accompagné des petits nouveaux. Quelqu'un toussota derrière moi. En me retournant je vit le professeur McGonagall toussoter. Merde, elle m'a encore repérée ! Trois année de suite, je vais finir par croire qu'elle à un radar à Merry.

\- Miss Archer.

\- Professeur.

\- Pourriez-vous m'accompagner ?

\- Bien sûr professeur.

Elle se dirigea en haut des marches que les nouveaux étudiants étaient entrain de monté. Tous se stoppèrent en haut des marche en nous voyant. Je revis Ron, Chloé et Harry au premier rang.

\- Bienvenue à vous. Vous êtes ici à l'école des sorciers pour apprendre à contrôler vos pouvoirs et à vous en servir. Nous attendons de vous une attitude respectable et non celle de délinquants.

Ses yeux se fixèrent quelques instant sur le petit rouquin.

\- La cérémonie va bientôt commencer. Je vous laisse en compagnie de Miss Archer le temps d'aller vérifier.

Elle partit en direction de la Grande Salle me laissant seule avec eux. Je me retournais vers le groupe de petit nouveau pour commencer le discours habituel. Et dire que cette année c'est encore moi qui m'en occupe. Heureusement pour eux que ce n'est pas Percy, cela durerait trois jours sinon ! Et avec Anita... Il n'y en aurait même pas !

\- Bien. Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouver le trajet trop long. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Vous venez juste de rencontrer votre professeur de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall, le directrice de la maison des Gryffondor. Dans quelques instant, on vous feras entrer. A la mention de votre nom, vous irez vous asseoir sur un tabouret devant toute l'école, pas très rassurant n'est pas ? Le professeur McGonagall posera le Choixpeau sur votre tête et c'est lui qui déterminera dans quelle maison vous irez. N'oubliez pas que votre maison sera comme une deuxième famille et vous devrez vous battre pour son succès. Chaque maisons s'affronte pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Chacune de vos victoires, vos méfaits, vous rapporterons des points ou vous en retirons. A la fin de l'année la maison ayant obtenu ou perdu le moins de points remporte la coupe. Mais n'oubliez pas que ce n'est qu'un jeu. Des questions ?

Un jeune garçon à la chevelure blonde presque blanche sorti du lot avec un petit sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Oh lui j'aime pas ça tête, elle me rappelle quelqu'un...

\- Es vrai qu' Harry Potter est ici ?

Tout le groupe se mirent à chuchoter et Harry lui se fit tout petit. Le blondinet se tourna vers lui. Encore une groupie ?

\- Ah c'est toi. Pas très impressionnant... Moi c'est Drago. Drago Malfoy.

Malfoy ! J'aurais du m'y attendre avec cette blondeur/blancheur et cet air hautain de constipé. Son regard se tourna vers Ron avec une mine presque dégouté. Tels pères, tels fils.

\- Tu devrais mieux choisir tes fréquentation. Qui es tu ? Non ne me dis rien, roux, avec une robe de seconde main, tu es sûrement un Wesley.

En même temps pratiquement tout les roux (99 %) de cette école sont des Wesley... C'est pas difficile de deviner mÔsieur le génie.

Il se retourna vers Harry qui le regardait méchamment.

\- Je sais très bien choisir mes amis et je sais qui est fréquentable et qui ne les pas.

Bien joué ! Prends sa dans tes dents bien blanches ! Le petit blond va répliquer. Allez à moi de faire ma méchante !

\- Bon sa suffit.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi. On dirait qu'ils m'avaient oublié sympa...

\- On ne vous à même pas attribué vos maisons que vous vous battez déjà. J'ose espérer que vous êtes plus malin que ça pour évité à vos maisons de perdre des points aussi inutilement. Je suis préfète de Poufsouffle et se titre me permet de vous retirer des points à ma guise alors je vous conseil de vous tenir à carreaux. Tout les deux.

Je sais que je me la pête un peu mais... Moi j'ai du pouvoir-euh, na na na na naiiiiiiire-euh !

Sur ses paroles très sages, oui je sais, McGonagall revient vers nous. Ouais, elle voulait juste que je me tape tout le boulot comme l'année dernière.

\- Tout est prêt. Suivez moi.

Les élèves se rangèrent deux par deux et suivirent notre professeur dans la grande salle. Tous me mirent à écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir grand la bouche face aux spectacle qu'offrait notre« réfectoire ». J'en profitais pour m'éclipser à la table de ma maison ou m'attendait Damien avec un grand sourire. Les première années arrivèrent devant la table des professeurs et plus particulièrement devant Dumbledor qui fit lui aussi son éternel discours. Les objets interdits par Rusard et blablabla ! McGo, sortit sa liste et commença son appel.

\- Hannah Abbot.

La petite s'agença et comme je lui avait dis s'assit sur le tabouret, dos aux professeurs. McGo plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

\- Poufsouffle !

Nous l'applaudissions tous et elle vain s'assoir à notre table. Une petite blonde tout timide s'assit à côté de moi. Je lui fis un sourire qu'elle me rendit.

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Gryffondor !

Les rouges et ors se mirent à hurler et à taper sur leurs tables.

-Chloë Mollet.

La petite brune s'avança discrètement vers le tabouret et s'assit.

\- Poufsouffle !

Tous les jaune et bronze lui sourirent sauf moi. Je l'applaudit si fort qu'on entendait que moi comme d'habitude. En même temps tous les poufsouffles sont discrets, sauf moi... Chloë me sourit d'un air gêné et s'assit entre moi et... Hannah Abbot.

\- Bienvenue dans la meilleure maison de cette école, la félicité Damien, un de mes amis.

Elle sourit a Damien et me regarda.

\- On est dans la même Maison.

\- Et oui, la meilleure de tout le château.

\- Ronald Wesley, continua la voix sans émotion de la directrice des lions.

Je me retournais vers McGo. Quoi ? Ron s'appelle Ronald ? Ils ont vraiment un don dans cette famille. Après un petit regard vers Anita qui elle était morte de rire, je regardait un Ron tout tremblotant s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Mais ils sont combien dans cette famille ?

\- Gryffondor !

Encore des rugissement venant des lions. Et un soupire désespéré de McGo. Et non. Tu vas avoir toute la famille sur le dos ma petite vieille !

\- Drago Malfoy.

Alors lui aucune surprise. Tel père...

\- Serpentard !

Tel fils... Les serpends se mirent cette fois si à hurler eux aussi. Génial un combat de celui qui gueule le plus fort. Quel puérilité...

\- Susan Bones.

\- Poufsouffle.

Chloë se mit à siffler et Damien à taper sur la table. Je me retournais vers eux.

\- Qu'es que vous faites ?

\- Bah pourquoi les autres seraient les seuls à se faire remarquer ? me fit remarquer Chloë.

Alors je me mit aussi à hurler. Les autres nous regardèrent en souriant et certains se mirent à nous imiter. Notre directrice de maison, Madame Chourave, le professeur de botanique nous regardait en souriant, toujours aussi heureuse de nous voir heureux... Les autres professeurs, eux, nous regardaient étrangement. Quoi ? Des Poufsouffles qui osent attirer l'attention sur eux, mais comment es-ce possible ?!

\- Tracey Davis.

\- Serdaigle.

Silence. Juste des hochement de tête. Simple, classique, Serdaigle.

\- Harry Potter.

Tous les personnes qui chuchotaient cessèrent. Plus aucun bruit ne retenti dans la grande salle. Un silence complet. Juste la voix du Choixpeau qui semblait hésiter et un murmure de Harry à peine audible. Une tension palpable régnait sur le réfectoire. Même les professeurs semblaient attendre le verdicts. Comme si ce qui allait se dérouler allait avoir un impacte majeure sur l'avenir. Ah mais oui. C'est Harry Potter. Bien sur que ce choix aura un impact majeure. Plus que ça même. La vie de chacun en dépend. Au fond MacDalena avait raison. Pauvre garçon. Il vient seulement de découvrir qu'il est un sorcier et tout le monde magique pose de réelle attentes sur lui. Se rendent ils compte qu'il n'a que 11 ne va pas avoir la vie facile ce pauvre petit.

\- Gyffondor !

Explosion de joie dans la salle. Enfin surtout du côté des lions, les serpents eux...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Cupidon annonce un Amour !**

Mon nouvel emploi du temps du lundi. Formidable ! Notez l' premier cours potions. Nous étions tous dans la salle à attendre l'arrivée de notre professeur qui comme d'habitude arrivera avec quelques minutes de retard et fermas violemment claquer la porte derrière lui en nous hurlant déçu pour qu'on aille chercher les ingrédients pour une quelconque potion. Étonnamment vu la manière d'enseigner de notre cher professeur, je n'étais pas aussi nulle que ça en potion. Comprenez-moi bien, je ne remette pas en cause les talents de potionniste de notre prof mais sa manière de nous« apprendre » sa matière. Il passe son temps à nous hurler déçu et nous donner pour seule indication d'ouvrir notre livre à une certaine page et d'en préparer le contenu en silence.

D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup... Le professeur Rogue venait d'entrer dans la salle en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le fracas de celle-ci en fit sursauter plus d'un,surtout des poufsouffles. Les serdaigles avec leurs petit sourire espiègle se moquaient ouvertement d'eux. Damien, à côté de moi grogna. Rogue lui s'avança vers le devant de la salle là où imposait son immense bureau.

\- Sortez vos livre page 64. Philtre de Mort Vivant. En silence.

Et il partit s'asseoir à son bureau. Les serdaigles se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher tous les ingrédients laissant les poufsouffles se remettre de leurs émotions. Damien continua de grogner.

\- Qu'es qu'il y a ? C'est Rogue qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Oui. Quand je le vois, je suis tout émoustillé. J'ai des frissons tout partout et je commence à avoir très chaud. Je te jure que si il avait une paire de seins, j'irais lui arracher ses vêtements.

\- Et... Sérieusement ?

Il soupira bruyamment. Rogue leva la tête vers nous.

\- Mon cours vous ennui t-il M. Prax ?

\- Assurément que non, Monsieur.

Rogue le fixa une longue minute avant de baisser les yeux sur ses copies. Damien se tourna vers moi.

\- J'en ai marre que tout le monde se moque des poufsouffles. Regarde-moi ces petits prétentieux de serdaigles à glousser comme des dindes.

\- Bah en même temps c'est des aigles, de la volaille reste de la volaille... Ne fais pas attention à eux.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre toi ? m'interrogea la machine à soupires.

\- Non. Parce que je ne me préoccupe pas de ce genre de chose.

\- Vraiment ? Avoue tout de même que pour une fois ça ferait plaisir que ce soit un poufsouffle qui soit sur le devant de la scène.

\- C'est vrai. A quoi tu penses ?

\- Une Révolution.

\- Une révolution ? On est loin du petit poufsouffle sur le devant de la scène là.

\- Non. Je te parle d'une Révolution avec un grand R. Celui qui brille avec des néons autour. Celui qui clignote pour annoncer un grand événement. Celui qu'on sort pour les grandes occasions ou pour les héros. Nous allons redorer le blason de notre maison et cette année se sont les poufsouffles qui gagnerons la coupe des quatre maisons.

\- Ah ouais ce grand R là... Qu'es qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Je veux dire avant toi non plus tu ne t'occupais pas de ces choses.

\- J'ai parlé avec Chloë. Tu sais ce que les autres disent sur notre maison ? Tu sais ce que pensent les premières années de nous ? Ils pensent que nous sommes inutiles, que c'est la honte de se retrouver à poufsouffle et qu'on est trop débiles pour s'en rendre compte. Que tous les poufsouffles sont les déchets que les autres maisons non pas voulu.

\- Cette petite est arrivée hier seulement et elle a déjà semé un vent de rébellion. Incroyable. Mais, tu crois que les autres pensent vraiment ce genre de chose sur nous ? Que nous sommes des rebuts ? Que nous n'avons rien à faire ici ?

\- Merry, ils pensent beaucoup plus que ça. Je suis sûr que Chloë à dit ça pour être sympa.

\- Ils se trompent. Nous sommes une maison respectable défendant les valeurs de la gentillesse et de la loyauté. Nous avons notre place dans cette école. Je suis d'accord.

\- D'accord avec quoi ?

\- Ton idée de Révolution avec un grand R.

Suite à notre discutions, nous avions passé les deux heures de cours à préparer minutieusement notre potion et à la fin du cours quand le professeur Rogue passa dans les rangs, il s'arrêta devant mon chaudron.

\- Bien. Vous me ferez tous un devoir de trois parchemins sur les composant de cette potion et sur ses effets. Le cours est terminé.

Grand silence dans la salle.

Le professeur Rogue n'a pas pour habitude de faire des compliments encore moins à une personne qui n'est pas de sa maison. Tout le monde sait quêtant le directeur de Serpentard, il favorise honteusement les membres de sa maison. Alors complimenter une élève d'une autre maison. Qui plus est une Poufsouffle...

Damien à côté de moi rigolait en voyant la tête des pauvres ils se sont fait battre par une pauvre petite fierté d'aigle a dû en prendre un coup... Mais pour nous,c'était presque jouissif de voir leur tête. Je crois finalement que je vais adorer notre petite révolution.

\- Miss Archer à mon bureau.

Damien perdit son sourire alors que celui des serdaigle venait de ressusciter. Après que tous les étudiants quittèrent la salle, je m'approchais lentement du bureau de mon professeur. Il avait la tête baissée et semblait avoir oublié ma présence.

\- Professeur ?

Il releva la tête vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous a-t-on mise au courant pour la réunion de ce soir ?

\- Une réunion ce soir ? Non absolument pas professeur.

\- Votre directrice de maison ne vous a pas prévenue ?

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas croisé le professeur Chourave depuis la rentrée.

Rogue soupira en pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

\- Bien, je vous informe donc que ce soir se tiendra une réunion entre les professeurs et que tous les préfets y ont été convié.

\- Bien. Merci professeur. Puis-je y aller ?

\- Allez-y Miss.

Mais avant que je ne pu atteindre la porte...

\- Miss Archer ? Vous n'avez pas attendu que la potion devienne jaune pour versé le l'essence de jasmin n'est pas ?

\- Exact, professeur.

\- Astucieux.

\- Merci.

\- Vous pouvez vous en allez, Miss.

-Professeur.

Je quittais la salle de cours encore un peu sous le choque pour me rendre à la tour d'astronomie. A mon arrivé le professeur Trelawney se mit à crier.

\- Regardez ! Je vous avais prédit un retard !

Anita, qui était assit au premier rang à une table avec Damien et une autre place vide,lui répondit en soupirant.

\- C'est normal Damien vous à prévenue qu'elle avait été retenue par Rogue. N'importe qui aurait pu prédire son retard.

\- Vraiment Miss Jane ?

\- C'est Jones. En deux années de cours ensemble vous auriez au moins pu essayer de retenir mon nom. Moi je m'efforce bien de retenir vos cours.

Les gryffondors rigolèrent de sa plaisanterie pendant une bonne minute alors que les poufsoufles restèrent de marbre.

Je pris place entre Damien et Anita, heureuse qu'on m'est gardée une place.

\- Bien aujourd'hui vous allez vous mettre par deux et nous allons apprendre à lire dans les boules de cristal.

\- Super... marmonna Anita. J'ai tellement hâte.

\- J'ai déjà formé les groupes.

\- De mieux en mieux, soupira Damien.

\- Anita Jane ?

\- JONES ! J. O. N. E. S. Jones !

\- Percéphone Medley ? continua notre loufoque de prof sans faire attention à la lionne en colère.

Si il y avait bien une chose qu'Anita détestait par dessus tout, c'était qu'on déforme ou qu'on se moque de son nom de famille. Anita est une personne très orgueilleuse et elle voue un culte aux membres de sa famille qui sont pratiquement tous aurores ou médicomages.

\- Matthieu Collin et Lucie Frynn.

Le poufsouffle et la gryffondor se mirent ensemble et ainsi de se retrouva avec un gryffondor et très vite tous les élèves se retrouvèrent en binôme. Sauf moi.

\- Madame ?

\- Miss Acher ?

\- Archer madame. Ça c'écrit A, R, C, H, E, R mais ça se prononce ARTCHEUR.

Bon ok, moi aussi je n'aime pas qu'on écorche mon nom.

\- Oui Miss ?

\- Je n'ai pas de partenaire.

\- Oh vraiment ? Eh bien vous allez venir avec moi.

A l'autre bout de la salle Anita rigola. Damien lui m'envoyait un regard qui se voulait encourageant.

Super c'est moi qui me tape la folle dingue.

Je m'approchais lentement d'elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage et m'assis devant elle. Deux boules de cristal se trouvaient sur la table.

\- Je vous en prie commencez Miss.

-D'accord.

J'essayais de lire les formes que formait la fumée à l'intérieur de la boule de cristal mais hélas, l'art subtil de la divination était une énigme total pour moi. J'avais pris cette option parce que Damien et Anita avaient insisté en me disant que ça allait être marrant. Deux ans plus tard, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais là.

\- Alors je vois, une sorte de petit ange... On dirait... On dirait Cupidon, le dieu de l'amour moldu...

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama la devineresse.

\- Oui et... Il se sert de son arc. Il... Il tire dans votre direction.

J'entendis ma prof déglutir. Ne me dites pas qu'elle y crois ?

\- Continuez Miss Archer.

Oh. Elle a prononcé mon nom correctement, ça veut dire qu'elle est sérieuse... Elle y croit... J'y crois pas qu'elle y croit...

\- Bien. Il se tourne. Il prépare une autre flèche. Ça y est il a tiré !

\- Où ça ?! Où ça ?! Voyez vous sur qui ?

\- Un... Un homme. Grand. Sombre. Très sombre. des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Très noirs. Je... Je ne vois pas son visage mais... Il... Il a un long nez... Crochu ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Connaissant mes amis je savais qu'ils se doutaient que tout était faux puisqu'ils connaissaient ma grande nulitude en divination mais les autres, eux, avaient l'air d'y croire. J'entendis même une serpentarde souffler le nom de son directeur de maison. Notre prof qui était resté figé, c'était de suite retourné vers elle pour la fixer. Puis elle avait levé les yeux aux ciels comme ci elle venait d'avoir une révélation. Et... Elle s'effondra au sol.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle est morte ? demanda Damien.

\- Approche toi et touche la pour voir, proposa Anita.

\- T'es folle ? Je touche pas à cette chose. Sa démence pourrait être contagieuse !

\- Je te met au défi de le faire... Poufsouffle.

\- Là tu touche la corde sensible ma lionne. Je vais aller réveiller cette greluche et prouver que les gryffondors ne sont pas les seuls à être courageux et complétement stupides !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table que j'occupais toujours. J'étais resté assise à ma place sans bouger, seulement la tête suivais les échanges entre élèves. J'entendis même un gryffondor murmurer à un de ses potes "je rêve ou il a dit que nous étions stupides". Anita elle souriait en voyant Damien s'approcher lentement vers la prof. Toutes la classe retenait son souffle. Il pencha la main vers elle et la posa sur son épaule. Il attendit quelque secondes, histoire de voire qu'elle était vraiment pas contagieuse.

\- Madame ?

Quelque chose l'attrapa par les épaules pour le tirer en arrière, Damien hurla sous l'effet de la surprise et se retourna. C'était Anita, pliée en deux de rire.

\- T'es folle. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me lancer une malédiction ou un truc du genre.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle en est capable ?

\- Elle est bien capable de s'évanouir parce que Merry lui a fait une fausse prédiction sur son grand amour le professeur Rogue alors... argumenta mon ami poufsouffle.

Camille, une poufsouffle s'approcha légèrement.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle va bien ?

-Mais oui, la rassura Anita.

\- Non mais c'est juste parce que là, si jamais elle ne va pas bien, il y a non assistance à personne en danger, continua Camille.

\- Bah, il y a pas vraiment de danger, souffla Anita comme ci elle en avait l'air déçu.

\- C'est juste une vieille frustré sexuellement qui à une une chute de tension en apprenant qu'après cinquante-trois ans d'attente elle allait enfin peut être avoir la chance de trouver un homme et ainsi perdre sa virginité, expliqua Damien.

Toutes la classe éclata de rire. Et c'est après cette superbe réplique, un deuxième points pour Poufsouffle, que je décidais de prendre la parole pour la toute première fois depuis l'évanouissement de notre professeur.

\- On devrais pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Deux Problèmes en Une Journée.**

Le professeur Trelawney avait été menée à l'infirmerie grâce à un poufsouffle partit chercher un professeur. Et c'est le professeur Rogue qui était venu lui porter secoure. Secouru par son prince charmant si c'est pas beau tout ça ! Quand elle c'est réveillé et avait essayé de l'embrasser en hurlant que j'avais prédit leur amour et que c'était inévitable, mon professeur de potion l'avait mal prit. Ce pourquoi je me retrouvait assise devant le directeur dans son bureau accompagné par le professeur Rogue, le professeur McGonall et le professeur Chourave.

\- C'est un plaisanterie Miss Archer ?

\- Minerva ! Sous entendez vous que mon élève est une menteuse ? Elle est préfête et de plus ses une enfant de MA maison !

\- Je ne la traite pas de menteuse.

\- Vous ne croyez pas. Ah ! Quand il ne s'aggit pas d'un Gryffondor vous perdez tout vos principes.

\- Que sous entendez vous Pamona ?

\- Vous le savez très bien...

\- Je...

\- MESDAMES S'IL VOUS PLAIT !les interrompit Dumbledor.

Le professeur Dumbledor dut intervenir pour les faire taire. Les deux femme ayant très à cœur la protection de leurs maison et de ses élèves. Une choix ayant obtenu le silence, il se tourna vers moi.

\- Miss Archer. Voulez vous bien nous expliquer ce qui c'est passé pour mettre votre professeur de divination dans cet état ?

\- Bien sûr. Pour ce cours le professeur Trelawney avait décidé qu'il se passerait en duo et que nous lirions le future de l'autre dans une boule de cristal. Notre classe étant de chiffre impair, je me suis retrouvé avec le professeur Trelawney comme partenaire.

\- Et...?

\- Tout le monde sait bien que je suis une véritable calamité en divination, mais le professeur à insisté pour que je lui lise son avenir alors j'ai essayé de décrypter à quoi ressemblait les forme que formait la fumée à l'intérieur du cristal.

\- Et...?

\- J'ai vu un bébé, avec des ails et un truc qui ressemblait ç un arc. J'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait de Cupidon, l'angelot de l'amour chez les moldus. Quand je l'ai dis au professeur Trelawney, elle est devenu folle. Enfin plus que d'habitude.

\- Miss Archer ! m'interrompit le professeur McGonagall.

\- Laissez la finir Minerva.

C'était Rogue qui venait de la calmer d'un ton très calme vu ce qui c'était passé. C'était encore plus effrayant que quand il nous hurlait déçu. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de raconter la suite encore moins devant lui... Je suis une poufsouffle moi, je n'ai pas autant de courage que les lions.

\- Ensuite, j'ai... j'ai vu... Un homme. Sombre. Aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. J'ai bien précisé que je ne voyait pas son visage. J'ai juste ajouté qu'il avait un long nez... Cro... Crochu.

Le silence se fit dans le bureau. Ils étaient tous entrain de me regarder mais moi je ne faisait que baisser la tête.

\- Je suis d'accord sur le fait que Severus ressemble à cette description mais... Miss n'avez vous dis à votre professeur si il s'agissait du professeur Rogue.

\- Absolument pas. Je n'avais même pas pensé à lui.

Ouh la menteeeuuuse !

\- Alors comment le professeur Trelawney à bien pu faire pour faire le rapprochement avec Severus ? demanda ma directrice de maison.

\- Subconscient ? osais-je proposer à mes professeurs qui se retournèrent tous en même temps vers moi.

\- Pardon Miss ?

\- Son subconscient la peut être fait chercher... cet homme dans les connaissances qu'elle avait et donc... vers le professeur Rogue.

Le professeur Dumbledor se frotta la barbe frénétiquement en me regardant.

\- Très bonne hypothèse Miss. Nés en moins, nous allons tout de même devoir trouver une solution à ce problème.

\- Es vraiment un problème ? Je ne pense pas que...

\- Minerva. Notre folle dingue de collègue me coure après dans les couloir en me hurlant les obscénités qu'elle me ferait si elle arrivait à me mettre la main dessus et je ne fais que citer ces propres mots.

Je ne pu réprimer un éclat de rire rebelle qui sorti de ma bouche contre ma volonté pour résonner dans la pièce totalement silencieuse. Merde...

\- Mon malheurs vous fait-il rire Miss Archer ?

\- Non... Pas... Pas du tout pro... Professeeeueuuuurrr !

C'était fois si j'étais cuite. J'éclatais de rire franc sans vraiment chercher à m'arrêter et à ma plus grande surprise les professeurs Dumbledor, Chourave et McGonagall rirent eux aussi.

\- Cela vous fit rire vous aussi ? hurla le potionniste en se retournant vers ses collègues.

Ils rirent de plus belle sans que le professeur de potions ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Au bout d'un moment, mon rire ralentis et je pu de nouveau parler.

\- J'ai deux solutions à vous proposer professeur.

\- Je vous écoute Miss. Au point où nous en sommes...

\- Au prochain cours de divination, je pourrais refaire une prédiction au professeur Trelawney mais cette fois si en y rajoutant des détails qui sont votre opposé. Comme par exemple, cet homme pourrait avoir... Une grande cicatrice sur le visage ou quelque chose dans le genre...

\- Miss Archer ! cria le professeur de métamorphose. Vous ne suggérez tout de même pas de mentir à l'un de vos professeur ? Il en est hors de question !

\- Et la deuxième solution ? continua Rogue sans faire attention à sa collègue.

\- Vous lui dites que vous êtes gay.

Ma remarque fut accueilli par un autre grand silence. Trois en même pas l'espace de dix minutes. Pas mal je devient de plus en plus forte à ce jeu là... Le pire, c'est que le professeur Rogue réellement réfléchir à cet solution et puis finalement...

\- Nous allons opter pour la première solution.

\- Enfin Severus vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ?! s'exclama l'écossaise.

\- Taisez-vous Minerva ! Je ne supporterais pas cette situation bien longtemps. Mes nerds vont lâcher, avez-vous vraiment envie de voir ça ?!

Plus personne n'osait parler. J'étais forcé de constater que le professeur Rogue ne faisait pas peur qu'aux élèves mais aussi à ses collègues.

Après leur petite dispute ils m'avaient laissé retourner en cours sans trop de problème. En sortant du bureau du directeur la sonnerie retenti. Je partis donc en direction de la grande salle pour le repas. Elle était déjà moitié pleine mais je ne vis pas mes amis. Par contre à la table des Gryffondor il y avait Harry et Ron. Je me tournais vers eux et partis les voir.

\- Alors ce premier jours de cours ?

\- Génial, s'écria Harry.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Harry va être le nouvelle attrapeur de Gryffondor ! Hurla Ron.

\- Dés le premier jour ? Bravo ! le félicitais-je.

Oui, apparemment, pendant le cours de vol, Drago Malfoy aurait volé la boule Rapèle-tout d'un élève de Gryffondor qui est dans le même dortoir que les deux garçon, Neuvile Londubat, il me samble, et l'aurait lancé vers les toits de Poudlard. Harry à donc été la récupérer et l'a rattrapé juste devant la fenêtre du bureau de McGonagall. Elle est venu le chercher et dix minutes après, il revenait avec le titre d'attrapeur des Gryffondor. C'était fou ! Ce garçon n'était vraiment pas comme les autres.

\- On risque de se voir assez souvent alors.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Me demanda Harry.

\- Je suis l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle.

\- Sérieux ? Cria Ron. Alors vous allez vous battre l'un contre l'autre ?

\- Seulement à la fin de l'année. Pour l'instant, Gryffondor affronte Serdaigle et Poufsouffle est contre Serpentard. Après se sera, Gryffondor, Serpentard et Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et enfin Serpentard, Serdaigle et Gryfondor contre Poufsouffle.

\- Avec Digorry devant les buts...

\- Vous vous allez forcément gagner.

On se retourna tout les trois vers cette voix. Celle de Fred ou celle de Georges je ne sais plus...

\- Et moi alors ? leur demandais-je.

\- Toi t'es or catégorie, m'expliqua Fred.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- T'es attrapeuse, de justifia Georges.

\- T'es or catégorie, ajouta Fred.

Je leur offris un jolie sourire pour les remarcier et me retourna vers Harry.

\- En tout qu'à je te félicite Harry. Tu es le plus jeune joueur de toute l'école depuis... Jamais. On a jamais eut un joueur aussi jeune en fait...

\- Pablo nous a dit que tu te débrouillait vachement bien n'es pas Fred ?

\- En effet, Georges, il a même dit qu'on avait beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Harry peu sur de lui.

Il avait l'air de ne pas se rendre compte de la situation. Il avait même l'air de ne pas comprendre ce que les deux essayaient tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre. Il n'était peu être pas au courant ?

\- Bien sûr, t'as ça dans le sang ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Dans le sang... De quoi tu parles Merry ?

\- James Potter était le plus grand attrapeur que cette école n'a jamais connu. Du moment ou il a été désigné attrapeur, il a fait gagner tout ses matchs à Gryffondor. Ils sont resté invaincu pendant six longue années.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Autant dire que tu as de qui tenir.

Après me déclaration, Harry semblait pensif et il ne sais pas exprimé du repas. D'ailleurs durant tout le reste du déjeuné, la plupart des gryffondors m'ont fixés d'un air peu ravis. Une poufsouffle qui ose s'installer à leur table. Oh mon dieu ! Et en plus elle mange à côté du grand Harry Potter !

\- Eh ! Dégage de là. Retour à ta table, blaireau !

Andy Collins. Gryffondor. Sang Pur. Batteur de l'équipe de Quiditch.

\- Pourquoi ? Ma présence t'es si dérangeante que ça ?

\- J'aime pas mangé avec des intrus.

\- Alors change de table, lui suggérais-je amicalement.

\- Je... Attend t'as dis quoi ?

\- Tu vois ? T'es tellement loin de moi que tu ne m'entends même pas, alors je sais pas en quoi ma présence te dérange tant.

\- Tu...

\- C'est bon Collins. On l'a invité à notre table, répliqua Georges.

\- Tu nous laisse manger tranquille maintenant ? Demanda Fred.

Collins ne fit pas d'autres réflexion et nous avons pu manger tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien. C'était assez chouette. Les heures de cours de l'aprés midi se passèrent sans incident et assez rapidement je dois dire. Si rapide que nous étions déjà à la dernière heure de cours c'est-à-dire Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal avec le professeur Quinrell.

\- P... pou...pour ce...ce pre...premier cours nous...allons étudié...

Et j'ai décroché. Vous comprenez pourquoi ? Imaginez une heure entière comme ça. Une heure. C'est long, très long. Heureusement que Damien est à côté de moi et Anita devant.

\- Tu aurais du voir la tête des serdaigles après que Rogue l'ai complimenté. C'était génial ! Ricola Damien.

\- J'aurais aimé voir c'est petits prétentieux se faire ridiculiser par Merry. Une pauvre petite poufsouffle sans envergure.

\- Je te remercie Anita. Ca me touche beaucoup, lui répondis-je en grimaçant.

\- Et c... c'est p... Pou... pour ça q... qu'ils s.., continua Quinrell

\- Dites demain on à après midi de libre, les premières années ont paraitrait-il saccagé la salle d'Histoire, vous voulez faire quoi ? Questionna Damien.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pense pas que se soit les premières années qui ont fait ça. Je pense plus qu'ils servent de bouc-émissaire aux véritables fouteurs de bordel. Je sais pas trop. On se fait une parti de « Trouver ta un Gage » ?

\- Je sais pas... C'est moins drôle si on est pas beaucoup.

\- On peut demander au Wesley. Avec eux t'es sûr d'avoir un nombre suffisant de joueurs !s'exclama la lionne toute contente de sa blague.

\- Ok. Eh Merry ! Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Mac ?On se fera une bataille entre maison !

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va l'intéresser mais je vais essayer. Demain on à Botanique avec les serpentards.

\- Et v... vous... t... tr... trois j... je vous... dé... dérange pe... peut être ?

\- Cool alors. Moi. Merry. Damien. Fred. Georges. Mac. On est toujours pas assez... Je vais demandé aux autres gryffondors.

\- Non, se plaigna Damien. Ils sont mauvais joueurs et nous on est trop douer. J'arriverais pas à faire semblant d'être nul.

\- Et moi je jourais pas avec des poufsouffles, ils sont beaucoup trop peureux. C'est pas marrant si ils reffusent de se prêter au jeu de d'accomplir leurs gages. Parce que je te rappelle que le but du jeu c'est quand même de s'amuser.

\- Tu veux dire que les poufsouffles ne sont pas amusant ?

Houlà... Damien commençait à s'énerver.

-Je... je s... suis... entrain d... de v... vous par... parle jeu... jeunes gens...

\- C'est exactement ce que je dis affirma la rouge et or.

\- Eh bien moi je te trouve bien présomptueuse...rajouta le noir et or.

\- CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !

Le professeur Quinrell venait de crier ce qui en surprit plus d'un et en réveilla d'autre. Aniata et Damien, eux le regardaient comme ci il venait de danser la Java tout en vomissant des arc-en-ciels.

\- V... VOUS SE... SEREZ TOU... TOUT LES TROIS CO... COLLES CE... CE SOIR !

Et voilà pourquoi on c'était retrouvé moi, Anita, Damien et le professeur Quinrell devant le bureau du professeur Rogue. Toujours et encore lui. A croire que c'est finalement moi son âme-soeur et pas Trelawney...

\- Sev... Severus je... je ne p... peux pas a... assurer leurs re... retenu ce... ce soir... pou... pouvez vous... vous... vous en occ... occupez pou... pour moi ?

\- Dix minutes pour sortir cette phrase, murmura Anita.

\- T'es sur ? Moi j'ai compté neuf..., répliqua Damien.

\- Taisez vous !

Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, nous avions accompli un miracle. Ne pas faire bégailler Quinrell. J'espère être accueilli en héro dans la grande salle tout à l'heure. Tel le grand Jésus Christ ou mieux, Merlin !

\- Bien sur Quirinus.

\- A vos souhaits professeur, pouffa Anita.

Le professeur Rogue lui lança un regard noir.

\- Vous serez heureuse d'apprendre que j'ai trouvé la punition parfaite pour vous Miss Jones. Demain soir vous accompagnerez Halgrid dans la forêt interdite me chercher une plante dont j'ai grand besoin. Vous ne reviendrez à l'école qu'une fois la plante retrouvée.

\- Dans la forêt interdite ? s'étrangla Damien.

\- Un porblême Monsieur Strat ?

\- Non professeur. Se sera avec plaisir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Hunger Games version sorciers !

La soirée et la matinée étaient passé très vite. Nous étions tous rassemblé dans le halle de l'école. En tout :

SeptGryffondors. TroisSerdaigles. QuatreSerpentards. SixPoufsoufles.

Anita s'avança devant nous, telle un chef de guerre prés à expliquer son plan à ses troupes.

\- Bien. Pour ce qui ne connaisse pas « Trouvé T'as Un Gage », à quoi avez-vous joué durant toute votre enfance sérieusement ? Nous sommes... Deux... Quatre... Six... Huit... Dix... Okay une vingtaine.

\- Elle ne se foule pas... murmura Damien.

\- Nous serons donc quatre équipe de cinq et...

\- Pourquoi pas jouer celons nos maisons ? demanda un gryffondor.

\- Parce que le nombre n'est pas équitable, expliqua Mac.

\- Les serdaigles ont si peur que ça ?

\- On n'a pas peur des gryffondors, répliqua un serdaigle brun.

\- Vous avez peur des poufsouffle peut être ? Supposa le gryffondor.

Cette remarque fit rire toutes les personnes présente. Toutes sauf les poufsouffles et encore moins Damien.

\- Gentil ou pas on va les massacrer, murmura mon ami.

\- Bien. Si vous êtes prêt Moi, Anita Jones, préfète de Gryffondor et Grande Maîtresse Suprême du jeu déclare notre conseil de guerre terminé. Et désigne... Les serpentards comme étant les chasseurs de cette séance.

\- Quoi pourquoi nous ? s'écria une petite blonde.

\- Parce que moi Grande Maîtresse Suprême du jeu en a décidé ainsi alors tu l'a fermer ou les serpentards sont discalifiés.

\- C'est bon t'a gagné.

Et le jeu commença. Le jeu ? Plutôt la tuerie oui ! Au bout de deux heures, pratiquement tous les poufsouffles c'était fait attraper. Il ne restait que Damien et moi en liste. Okay, j'avoue qu'ils ne nous aident pas vraiment à redorer notre gazon mais que veut voulez-vous. Du côté des lions ce n'était pas mieux vu qu'il ne restait qu'Anita, Georges et Fred. Les serdaigles, plus malins s'était trouvé une bonne planque et pour l'instant aucun d'entre eux ne c'étaient fait attraper. Le but du jeu n'est pas resté planquer même si il valait mieux circuler pour éviter de se faire attraper par les chasseurs. Et si on le peut essayer d'aller libérer nos amis prisonniers de leurs griffes.

Explication.

Nous, plus communément appelé les proies, nous devons circuler dans notre environnement essayant de ne pas se faire prendre par les chasseurs. Si nous nous faisons prendre, il nous ramènent à leur base dont l'emplacement est inconnu des proies. Logique. Si nous ne nous faisons pas prendre nous devons soit, continuer à gambader librement attendant que les autres se fassent attraper, méthode adoré par les serdaigles, soit comme Damien, moi et probablement les gryfondors, essayer de libérer les membres de ton équipe qui ont été prisonniers.

Du côté des chasseur, au début de chaque partie ils doivent choisir une base secrète où ils conduiront les proies attrapées. Leur équipe se compose de deux groupes. Les chasseurs qui traquent les proies et les surveillants qui eux doivent garder les proies attrapées et nous empêcher nous, les proies libres, d'aller les sauver. Vous avez compris ? Bien.

Maintenant Damien et moi sommes planqués dans les cachots tout près de la salle de potions et cherchons le nid des serpents.

\- Mais où es qu'ils sont ? Ça fait bien une heure que nous les cherchons.

\- Peut-être en dehors du château ?

\- Merry, c'est interdit de sortir du périmètre établi au début du jeu. Et puis c'est beaucoup trop à découvert. Je sais qu'ils sont pas très futés mais pas à se point là !

\- On parle des serpentards là.

\- Ok ils sont dehors c'est cons.

Et après vérification, qui dura un certain temps, en effet le nid des serpents était bel bien dehors hors des périmètre établis et nos amis prisonniers étaient attachés aussi. Ils s'étaient fait un petit nid bien douillet dans la cours arrière planqué derrière un arbre. Arbre où était justement attachés les prisonniers.

\- Bande de petits tricheurs, vociféra Damien.

\- Franchement à quoi tu t'attendais de leur part ?

Béatrice Reage était donc leur surveillante. C'était un rôle assez ingrat puis que le surveillant subissait les tentatives de fuite et d'attaque des autres équipes.

\- La pauvre elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attends... souria Damien.

\- Et qu'es qui l'attends ?

\- A toi de me le dire.

On se regardait tous les deux en silence avant de comprendre.

\- Attends, tu n'as pas de plan ?

\- Non je pensais que toi tu en avais un...dit-il tout simplement en penchant la tête sur le côté l'air de rien.

\- Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que c'est toi le cerveau de nous deux, me répondit-il aussi simplement que le première réponse.

\- Ah bon ?m'étonnais-je.

Première nouvelle.

\- Bon ok. Réfléchissons. Qu'es qu'on pourrait faire...

\- Les prisonniers sont attachés à l'arbre, déclara Damien.

-On est d'accord.

\- On fout le feu à l'arbre.

\- D'acc... Attends t'es malade ? On va pas foutre le feu à un arbre ! Surtout si nos amis sont attachés à cet arbre ! hurlais-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on risque de tout brûler, nos amis avec !

\- Ah oui... J'y avais pas pensé... Tu vois que c'est toi le cerveau de l'opération !

On est pas fini. On ne va jamais y arriver comme ça !

\- Et si on allait piocher deux trois trucs dans la réserve de Rogue ? proposais-je.

\- Tu veux qu'on se face tuer ?

\- Le professeur Rogue ne ferait pas ça...

Quelque seconde plus tard...

\- C'est une bonne idée mais on va le faire autrement que ce dont tu pense en se moment.

\- Autrement ? Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on lui demande gentiment !

A cet instant je fis mon plus beau sourire à Damien et dix minutes après.

\- Voilà pourquoi professeur nous avons besoin de votre aide.

Comme l'avais dit Damien, nous étions juste arrivé devant Rogue avec de beaux sourires et nous lui avions demander de nous aider.

\- Et comment pourrais-je vous aider ?

Attend, j'y croit pas... Il... Il veut bien nous aider ?

\- A vrai dire nous n'avons pas vraiment d'idée, mais on sait que vous connaissez surement deux ou trois concoctions assez sympathiques.

\- C'est vrai... Mais qu'ai-je à gagner en vous aidant ?

Damien me tira la manche.

\- Si vous le voulez bien, je dois voir ça avec mon collègue.

\- Faites donc Miss Archer.

On se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle pour nous concerter. Damien m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua.

\- T'es folle ou quoi ? Faire un marché avec Rogue c'est comme pactiser avec le diable, hurla tout avant de relevé la tête vers notre professeur. Sans vouloir vous vexer professeur, ce n'est pas contre vous.

Rogue grogna et reprit sa lecture comme si nous n'étions pas en train de parler de lui juste devant LUI. Mais je sais qu'il était en train de nous écouter attentivement.

\- C'est toi qui voulait une « révolution » avec un grand R je te rappelle.

\- Oui mais... Pas au point de ventre mon âme...

\- Damien. Dites toi qu'on fait ça pour Poufsouffle.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il. C'est d'accord.

Rogue releva la tête et ferma son livre. Je vous l'ai dit. Il n'a pas perdu une miette de notre conversation.

\- Tout d'abords, je ne veux pas de votre âme Strat, elle ne m'intéresse pas. Ni de la vôtre Archer.

\- Je n'en doutais pas professeur.

\- Trop aimable de votre part, renchéri mon collègue et ami.

\- Pour l'instant allons à ma réserve voir ce que j'ai en stock.

\- Et le service que nous vous devons ?

\- Nous verrons cela plus tard, nous répondit-il avec un très léger, infime sourire au coin.

OH. MON. DIEU. ON EST DANS LA MERDE !


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou !**

 **Tout d'abord merci à tout ceux/toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire. Je suis contente que cette histoire plaisent à d'autres personne que... moi. Enfin voilà un grand merci à vous et surtout à Buckly et IceQueen38 pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir !**

 **IceQueen38: Pour répondre à tes questions si j'ai coupé ici c'est parce que je suis une grosse sadique voilà voilà ! ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et n'hésitez pas à venir me parlez je ne mange pas... enfin pas aux dernières nouvelles... *grand sourire***

Chapitre 6: Une Bataille de Gagnée ?

J'étais posté tout près du nid à serpents dans l'attente de notre dois dire que je ne pensais pas que le professeur Rogue acceptera de nous aider à battre des élèves de sa maison même si c'était un peu jeu inoffensif entre étudiants. Son idée était assez simple mais très amusante et elle n'était pas dangereuse. On ne veut pas leur faire du mal non plus. Juste leur donné une bonne leçon.

Damien lui était posté un peu plus loin dans la cour. Attendant lui aussi le signal. Après un hochement de tête de chacun nous étions prêts à agir.

Quand soudain, un des chasseurs serpentard était revenu avec une nouvelle proie. Une proie de choix.

\- Lâche moi connard ! T'as triché ! Tu m'as prise en traite sale petit serpent !

Damien sourit en voyant que les serpentards avait réussi à attraper ne risquerait pas de le lui rappeler encore et encore. Les Gryffondor était donc maintenant à égalité avec nous. Avec les aigles en tête. Mais pouvaient-ils bien être.

\- Je veux porter une déposition. Où est mon avocat ?! Meeeeerryyyyy ! Viens ici !

\- Vous êtes pas dans la même équipe espèce débile ! s'eclama le serpentard.

\- Ah oui merde... Putains Merry pourquoi t'es pas dans mon équipe sale traitresse !

Damien secoua la tête avec un léger sourire au coin. Elle est vraiment dingue cette nana. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle est ma meilleure amie.

Un mouvement sur la gauche attira mon attention. Je vis une touffe rouquine dépasser d'un buisson. Tiens tiens tiens. Visiblement Damien aussi avait une carotte sauvage qui poussait dans un buisson près de lui aussi et il me sourit. Ça va être plus compliqué. On va devoir libérer les notre et faire échouer la tentative des jumeaux si on veut garder notre avance. Et tout ça sans se faire prendre. Ce qui s'avérait compliquer vu que les chasseurs serpentard ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger de leur base.

\- On va rester ici. Les Wesley vont essayer de libérer leurs potes. On aura qu'a les choper à ce moment-là, expliqua la blonde.

\- Et pour les autres ? Les serdaigles ? Demanda le blond.

\- Ils doivent être bien planqués dans leur coin. Ça va être chaud de les dénicher..., réplique l'autre blond.

Pourquoi es qu'ils sont tous blond dans cette maison ?

\- Eh ! Vous avez oublié quelqu'un.

Les trois barbies tournèrent la tête vers une petite poufsouffle brune. Camille.

\- Il reste deux d'entre nous.

Les trois se regardèrent en souriant.

\- Ce sont des poufsouffle. Je ne crois pas qu'on va avoir de trop grandes difficultés à les attraper, répliqua blond n°2.

\- Ils vont peut-être se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme les débiles que vous êtes, rigola blond n°1.

\- Ne les sous-estimez pas, s'écria la blonde. On parle de Merry Archer et de Damien Strat. Ils sont tous les deux assez malins. Faites attention.

\- Amy, tu parles de poufsouffle là, expliqua blond n°2.

\- Oui des poufsouffle qui ont failli nous battre et arriver en finale au match de Quiditch l'année dernière.

C'est vrai. Deux serpentards m'avais envoyé dans les gradins et je m'étais évanouis pendant le match. Et l'attrapeur adverse avait eu tout le champ libre pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Des bandes de petits tricheurs je vous dis.

\- A votre place je la fermerais ! Hurla une des carottes sauvages sortit de son buisson.

Les deux jumeaux se mirent à courir partout autour des serpentards en leur lançant des sorts auxquelles ils répondirent aussitôt nous laissant finalement la place libre à Damien et moi. Bon bah ça va être plus facile que prévus finalement.

Damien s'approcha le plus discrètement possible de l'arbre tandis que j'essayais de libéré nos amis de leurs liens magiques avec un sortilège que m'avais appris le professeur Rogue.

\- Libertatum.

Les prisonniers poufsouffles retirèrent leurs mains de leur dos sans comprendre ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux vit Damien lui faisant signe de le suivre. Un par un les poufsouffles se levèrent pour s'enfuir discrètement sous les yeux surpris des prisonniers gryffondors et surtout d'Anita qui avait été bâillonnée. Une fois en sécurité avec Damien c'était à moi d'agir.

Les Wesley affrontaient toujours nos poupées barbies en duel. pointais ma baguette en direction de jumeaux. Fred ou Georges ?Mmmh...

Amstram gram pic et pic et colegram bour et bour et ratatam pic nidouille c'est toi l'andouille.

\- Bloquelangue.

Georges Wesley se retrouva sans voix face à ses adversaires et n'étant quand troisième année le pauvre n'avait pas appris les sortilèges imprononcés. Fred, vite submergé par les attaques simultanées des vert et argent. Ainsi les Gryffondor avait perdu. Chacun affichait une mine déconfite de stupeur. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à petits lionceaux blessés dans leur amour propre.

Je profitais que les serpentards fêtaient leur victoire face à leurs ennemis de toujours pour filer.

Jusqu'à ce que...

\- Eh ! Où sont passé les poufsouffles ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Ils se sont barré ! Hurla blond n°1.

\- Non. Je suis sûr que c'est Archer et Strat. Ils ont profité des Wesley pour venir sauver leur copain en douce.

Anita rigola à travers son bâillon. Georges aussi ria mais en silence.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de taille. Ils vont vous laminer, soupira avec d'aise Fred.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Vous d'eux aller me les trouver sur le champ ! Et je te conseil d'arrêter de faire ton malin parce qu'en attendant, Gryffondor à perdu. Préparez vous psychologiquement à faire le pire gage de toute votre vie.

Les deux blonds partirent en courant dans la direction opposée de celle qu'avait pris mes amis et passèrent tout près de moi sans me remarquer.

NINJA !

Je m'aventurais discrètement dans les buissons pour contourner l'arbreet retourner retrouver mes chers confrères. Et une bonne mission deréussite. Du moins... Jusqu'à ce que je me face prendre en otage.

Par les serdaigles.

Ils m'étaient tombé dessus dans les escaliers, me jetant un stupéfix avant que je descende vers les cachots là où s'était réfugié les poufsouffles. Et là, on se serait cru dans un vieux film d'action moldu. Vous savez ceux qui parle de mafia.

Andromeda Bronx, née moldu, était une fanatique de cinéma et adorait rejouer les scènes de ces films préférés. Elle était aussi préfète de sa maison et... Une de mes adversaires dans ce jeu.

Après avoir été « enlevé » par les serdaigles. Il 'm'avait emmené dans la salle sur demande. Pas bête comme cachette. Vraiment pas bête. Surtout avec l'imagination débordante d' ne les trouverait jamais.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir mais pas entièrement. Au milieu de la salle il y avait juste une lumière blanchâtre qui illuminait une vieille chaise en bois sur laquelle ils me firent asseoir. Je le sens vraiment pas. Pas du tout...

Andromeda sortit de l'ombre et découvrit légèrement son visage sous la lumière. Son corps lui était pongé dans l'ombre. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Je sais ce que tu as faits.

\- De quoi tu parles Bronx ?

\- Ne me ment pas Archer.

\- Mentir à propos de quoi ?

\- Ce que tu as faits.

\- Et qu'es que j'ai fait ?

Elle se retourna précipitamment en balançant ces cheveux derrière elle.

\- Ne ment pas Archer.

\- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

Nouveau soupire.

\- Je ne pensais pas ça de toi Archer. Je suis véritablement déçu.

\- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles. Explique-moi.

\- C'est trop tard pour ça Merry.

Elle se tourna vers moi avec... Un couteau ?Elle... Elle a un PUTAINS de couteau !

\- Qu'es que tu comptes faire avec ça Andromeda ?

\- T'offrir le pardon jeune brebis égaré.

\- Quoi ?C'est pas vrai t'es complètement malade !

\- Je suis l'élue. C'est à moi de faire payer les pécheurs de leurs crimes.

\- C'est une blague c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas drôle tu sais. Pose-moi ça tout de suite.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague mon enfant. Tu as pêcher et en faisant ça tu as déçu notre dieu Merry. Tu dois t'absoudre de tes erreurs. Tu dois être purifié. Par le sang.

\- Mon sang est très bien où il est. Laisse-le en dehors de cette histoire.

\- C'est trop tard Merry. Tu dois payer.

\- Là tout de suite je n'ai rien sur moi mais libère moi et je te rapporte ce que tu veux. Tu sais si tu as besoin d'argent tu n'as pas besoin de me menacer avec un couteau. Je te ferais un...

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! TU DOIS PAYER POUR AVOIR COMMIS L'IRRÉPARABLE ! SEUL LE SANG COULE POURRA TE DONNER LA MISÉRICORDE !

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas fini toi... Et vous autres planqués dans le noir. Oui je sais que vous êtes là. Vous ne trouvez pas que cette plaisanterie à assez duré. Je suis préfète. Je peux très bien parler de à votre directeur de maison qui se feras un plaisir de prévenir le directeur et vos parents. Parce que là il y a mise en danger d'un camarade de classe que vous avez laissé au bons soins d'une folle assistance à une personne en danger. C'est très grave croyez moi. La prof de Divination à failli nous claquer entre les mains la dernière fois et qui c'est qu'on aurait accusé la pauvre petite Merry. Et pour vous hein ? Cette nana est folle, elle va plaider pour la démence et finira ces jours à l'hôpital, mais ils voudront un coupable. Alors ? Lequel d'entre vous est prêt à finir ces jours à Azkaban ? hurlais-je à plein poumon.

Un lourd silence accueilli ma remarque. Puis un toussotement. .

\- Euh... Andy, je... je crois qu'on devrait... arrêter là non ?

\- Tu plaisante Bellamy ? Tu serais prêt à laisser cette pécheresse sans tirer après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait ?

Bellamy essaya de parler mais Andromeda ou Andy posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Chuuut, mon amour. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vengerais notre fils. Elle ne s'en tirera pas aussi impunément. Elle paiera pour nous l'avoir enlevé.

Attendez une petite minute... Cette folle furieuse me donne une idée... C'est risqué mais au point ou j'en suis... Et si je joue bien je pourrais même faire d'une pierre deux coups...

\- Andy. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai enlevé David.

Elle se tourna violemment vers moi.

\- Menteuse !

\- Je dis l'a vérité. Tu sais que j'aime David comme mon propre fils. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire du mal.

\- Mais... Alors qui ?

\- Barbie.

\- Barbie ?

\- Oui c'est elle qui l'a enlevé avec ces deux complice Ken 1 et Ken du clan des Power Rangers Vert. C'est eux qui détienne ton fils.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'étais là-bas. Je les ai vu et je suis immédiatement venu te voir Andy. Tu dois te dépêcher. Ces jours sont comptés. David est en danger.

\- Oh mon dieu chéri tu as entendu ça ?

Bellamy ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Pour des serdaigles,ils sont vraiment bêtes. Ou alors ils ont trop peur de m'être Andromeda en colère parce qu'ils n'auront pas joué son petit jeu.

\- Euh... Oui, répondit-il peu sûr de lui.

\- Serdaigle Rassemblement ! Nous allons défoncer cette bande de terroristes en combinaison en lycra ultra moulant vert kidnappeurs d'enfants.

\- Euh... Je ne suis pas très sûr que...

\- Bellamy, tu ne veux pas revoir notre petit David ?

\- Euh... Si.

\- Bien. Allons y.

Voilà. Ils étaient partis me laissant seule attaché sur cette chaise par des liens magique sous cette lumière aveuglante. C'était sympa... Comment je vais sortir d'ici moi ? Ils m'ont pris ma baguette ces fourbes. Le pire c'est qu'elle est posée juste devant moi et que jene peux pas l'attraper... Bande de sadiques va !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Mon sauveur.

Une heure que j'étais enfermé dans cette salle et je commençais à avoir faim. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à de la nourriture et c'est ça qui avait provoqué ma faim subite.

Je me sentais un peu seule et j'étais perdu dans mes pensé quand j'ai repensé aux paquets de Pringles qui m'attendais chez moi. Nourriture moldu que m'avais envoyé Anita. Elle avait acheté pendant ses vacances et m'en avais envoyé une boîte car selon elle il s'agissait d'une révolution culinaire.

Et dire que je suis coincé ici et que la seule chose qui me vienne à l'esprit soit un paquet de chips moldu... En même temps à quoi d'autre pourrais-je penser...

J'espère au moins qu'on a gagné la partie. Si ça se trouve tout le monde c'est fait prendre et il attende que je revienne les libérés ou que je me face prendre. J'espère aussi qu'ils sont en train de me chercher. Et si personne ne me chercher ? Je resterais ici ?Je vais me déshydrater et mourir de faim. Je ne mangerais jamais ces Pringles au piments rouges extra fort.

Merde pourquoi je pense encore à eux ? Je dois vraiment me faire chier...

S'ils ne me trouvent pas j'espère au moins qu'ils vont avoir l'idée de prévenir un professeur. J'espère beaucoup de chose quand même...Je crois que je fais d'être enfermé ne met pas bénéfique. Dans le genre qu'au lieu de réfléchir à un moyen de sortir ou de prévenir les autres moi je pense à des chips pimentées. Elles doivent quand même être super bonnes...

Putain j'ai trop faim !

Et pourquoi personne n'est venu me chercher ? Ça fait quand même un bout de temps que je suis ici. En plus les serdaigles savent où je suis puis que c'est eux qui m'ont enfermé. Si ça se trouve ils ne vont prévenir personne c'est con.

Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vais mourir ici et ma dernière pensé sera pour un putain de paquet de chips que je n'ai même pas pu goûter avant de clamser. Pathétique. Bien Merry. Pense à un truc bien. Un truc constructif...

CHIPS !

Merde Merry ! Des pensées constructives. Construutiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiveuh !

Je regardais autour de moi encore et encore cherchant désespérant quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Mais la porte se mit à grincer.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt bande d'abrutis ! Dépêchez-vous de venir me détacher et me rendre ma baguette bande d'ahuris. Moi qui pensait que les serdaigles était malins... Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Vous avez failli laisser cette folle me tuer et après vous m'avez lâchement abandonné bande de verragrasses ! Sale trolls !

Mais c'est le silence qui accueilli ma remarque. Personne ne me répondait.

Je pouvais sentir une présence mais ce n'était pas celle des serdaigles, ni de mes amis. J'entendis des pas se rapprochant inexorablement de moi.

Puis, plus aucun bruit.

Un autre silence.

\- Eh bien Miss Archer. Vous voilà en fâcheuse posture.

\- Professeur Rogue ?

\- Et non un de ces pauvre abrutis de trolls. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je vois un poufsouffle en colère. Finalement vous êtes comme vous. Vous aussi il vous arrive d'être contrarié. Je n'y croyais plus.

\- Je suis désolé professeur. Je ne savais pas que c'était vous.

\- Je m'en doute Miss.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourriez-vous me détacher ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Voyez-vous je trouve la situation assez cocasse.

\- Ah ça c'est pas gentil...

\- Qu'ai-je à y gagner ?

\- C'est une blague ? C'est pas votre devoir de professeur de venir en aide aux élèves dans le besoin ?

\- Non. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je ne suis pas apprécié de mes étudiants ?

\- Au hasard, parce que vous passez vos journées à leur hurler dessus ? A les insultés ? A les humilier ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droits de les frapper. Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Bah je ne sais pas, demandez à vos collègues.

\- Vous me voyez vraiment allez voir mes "collègues" pour leur demander comment éduquer des idiots incapables sans trop leur montrer à quel points je les trouve ignares ?

\- Vous n'avez pas totalement tord. Pour en revenir à mon petit problème actuel... Qu'es que vous voulez ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Monsieur Strat et vous-même me devez déjà un service... Je pense que je vais aussi garder celui-là pour plus tard...

\- Vous savez vous faites vraiment peur comme ça.

\- Merci, murmura t-il.

Je sentis en entraves disparaître et je pu frotter mes poignets. J'attrapai ma baguette en me levant difficilement de ma chaise. Enfin libre !

\- Merci Professeur. J'espère que vous n'allez pas vous servir de moi pour un rituel de magie noir ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne vous juge pas mais, j'aimerais que ma famille puisse retrouvé mon cadavre intacte.

Il ne répondit pas.

\- C'est pas contre vous professeur. Vous savez que j'ai un certain respect à votre égard mais si je dois mourir j'aimerais qu'on me pleure un minimum quoi. Parce que sinon je vous jure que je reviendrais en fantôme pour vous hanter et je vous jure solennellement de vous hanter personnellement pour vous pourrir la vie !

Toujours aucune réponse. Dans je doute je me suis retourné vers à la porte qui était ouverte. Il était déjà parti. Heureusement pour moi...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Une promenade dans la Forêt Interdite.

Nous voilà dans la forêt interdite en plein milieu de la nuit. Heureusement qu'il y a Halgrid. Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi ils ont été construire une école à côté d'une forêt pareille. Si elle s'appelle la forêt interdite c'est qu'elle est INTERDITE alors arrêtez de nous y envoyer ! Les professeurs de cette école sont complètement tarés. Surtout Rogue. Lui c'est un sociopathe dérangé doublé d'un psychopathe de sadique !

\- Je suis entrain de me poser une question...

\- On t'écoute Merry.

\- Es que vous croyez que les profs envoient les mauvais élèves en retenu dans la forêt interdite pour ce débarrasser d'eux ?

Damien et Anita me regardèrent stoïquement.

\- Je veux dire c'est plutôt un bon plan. Des élèves vous cause problème ? Envoyez les dans la forêt interdite chercher je ne sais quelle plante et assurez vous qu'ils ne reviennent jamais. Et ils ont de bonnes excuses. « Ils se sont perdu », « Ils se sont fais bouffer par une bête sauvage », « Ils ont disparu dans les tréfonds des bois ». C'est un bon plan d'avoir construit cette école à côté de cette forêt vous trouvez pas ?

Anita regarda Damien et attrapa son bras.

\- Damien elle me fait peur, murmura t-elle alors que j'étais à peine à un mettre d'elle.

\- Je sais. Merry tu as vraiment des idées bizarres tu sais. Les profs ne ferrons jamais ça.

\- Alors où est Halgrid ? leur demandais-je.

En effet le demi géant avait disparu comme par enchantement. Anita se mit à paniquer.

\- Mais bordel il est où ? s'écria t-elle.

\- Du calme Anita on l'a juste perdu de vu, il doit être quelque part pas très loin.

\- Ah oui, et tu fais comment pour perdre un demi géant de vu toi Damien hein ? m'expliquais-je.

Pendant qu'ils étaient encore entrain de se disputer comme un couple de retraités moldus se disputeraient le programme TV, j'avançais dans la pénombre espérant pouvoir trouver le géant. Anita avait raison. Il était impossible de perdre de vue Halgrid. Où alors faut vraiment pas avoir envie de le voir. Ou alors... C'est moi qui ai raison et ils nous ont bel et bien abandonné ici. Seul, livré à nous même contre les forces de la nature. Ça à un petit côté poétique vous trouvez pas. Je m'attends presque à entendre une petite musique bien flippante joué au piano et des bruits du genre craquement de branche, vent qui souffle contre les feuille, hurlement de loup... Vous savez les trucs bien flippant qu'on trouve dans les films d'horreur. Il fait complètement noir dans cette forêt, comment le professeur Rogue veut qu'on trouve cette foutu plante. Des rosée de lune qui généralement poussent dans de petit clairière. Elles restent fermées la journée et ressemble à une fleur blanche quelconque mais dés que les rayons de la lune la touche elle s'ouvre et prends une teinte plus argenté presque cosmique. Elle est plutôt utilisé pour la préparation de filtre de mort vivant. Au moins maintenant je sais sur quoi porte notre prochain devoir de potions. Enfin si j'arrive à trouver cette foutu plante et à sortir de cette maudite forêt...

\- On devrais aller par là-bas.

Personne ne me répondit. Ne me dites pas que... Je me suis retourné brusquement. Il n'y avait personne.

\- Damien ? Anita ?

C'est pas vrai, je les ai perdu ! Fais chier. Après avoir été enfermé dans la salle sur demande pendant des heures attachée à une chaise je me retrouve perdue seule dans la forêt interdite en plein milieu de la nuit. Cette année commence vraiment bien... Bon, essayons quand même de trouver cette foutue plante.

Après plusieurs minutes et toujours aucuns résultats ma théorie commençais à prendre forme. Les profs c'était débarrassé de nous et personne ne sera jamais que nous nous sommes perdu dans cette forêt.

\- J'ai perdu mes deux meilleures amies... soufflais-je.

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais retrouver le chemin et je vous vengerais Damien et Anita. J'en fais la promesse ! Je couperais la barbe de Dumbledor, j'emmènerais McGonagall chez je véto et je... Non je peux pas faire de mal au professeur Chourave. Elle est trop adorable pour ça. Au pire je l'enfermerais dans la serre pour toute une journée mais c'est tout. Bon,il faut que je trouve cette foutue fleur à deux balle. La forêt était de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure que je mit enfonçais. Et silencieuse. Très silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. Vous vous rappelez des bruit dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure ?Bah là rien. Aucun bruit. Pas de vent qui souffle contre les feuilles, pas de petit bruit d'animaux, pas de craquement de feuille, rien. C'était vraiment flippant.

\- D'accord, panique pas Merry. Tout va bien. Tu es juste toute seule dans une grande forêt sombre et... silencieuse. Tu as perdu tes amis et tu as été abandonné par tes profs. Tout vas pour le mieux. C'est pas si mal tu apprend à découvrir la faune et la flore local même si pour l'instant hormis des arbres morts et des putains d'orties, il y a pas grande chose. Tout vas bien.

Bordel de merde pourquoi es que je suis dans cette maudite forêt déjà ?Ah ouais... Rogue. Je jure que je vais lui en faire baver à mon retour. Lui pourrir la vie. En faire un enfer sur Terre. Je continuais d'avancer en pestant contre mon professeur de potions et sans m'en rendre compte, je trébuchais contre une branche et m'étalais de tout mon long sur le sol avec « grâce ».

\- C'est pas vrai ! Même la nature est contre moi ?

Je me relevais avec peine et époussetais mes vêtements. Remarquant une petite tâche étrange sur mon jeans au niveau du genou, je regardais le sol. Une grande tâche grisâtre à l'aspect visqueux recouvrait peu à peu l'endroit ou je venais de me vautre gracieusement. En tournant la tête, je vis l'origine de ce liquide.

Le corps sans vie d'une licorne.

Horrifiée,je reculais le plus long possible de l'animal. Je venais de tomber dans une marre de sang. Du sang de licorne. Une licorne est un animal si beau et si pur que lui faire du mal est un acte effroyable alors en tuer une. Beaucoup si essayait, le sang de licorne étant un remède pour la plupart des maladies. On dit aussi qu'il peu repousser la mort si on en bois. Mais pour le sang de cet magnifique créature est abominable, si bien que lorsque que le sang entre en contacte avec les lèvres, nous sommes maudit à jamais, n'ayant plus qu'une demi vie. Une vie sombre et solitaire dans le plus noirs ténèbres. Personne au grand jamais personne ne serait capable de commettre un acte si... Sauf si cette personne est désespéré ou déjà maudit. Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qui me préoccupais était le corps sans vie devant moi. Que devais-je faire ? Je suis perdue, seule dans une forêt en compagnie d'une licorne morte il y a peu. Son sang était encore fraie. Ce qui ne pouvais signifier qu'une chose.

Le tueur venait tout juste de quitter sa victime.

Cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas loin. Dans un réflexe je sortis ma baquette et observa les alentours. Toujours rien aucun bruit. Et maintenant le comprend pourquoi. Les licorne sont des esprit de la nature, elles sont un peu comme des gardiens. Celle-là devait être une des gardiennes de cette forêt. Voilà pourquoi nous étions plongé dans le silence, La forêt était en deuil. Mais soudain un bruissement se fit entendre à ma gauche et sans réfléchir je lançais un sort d'immobilisation.

\- Petrificus totalus.

\- Protecto, répondit une voix.

\- Expediarmus !

\- Protecto.

\- Incarcerem.

De grosses cordes épaisse sortirent du sol et se dirigèrent vers mon ennemis maintenant incapable de parler. J'entendis un corps se être plaqué au sol. Je l'ai eu. Je me mis à courir dans l'autre direction. Sincèrement, soyons réaliste. Je ne suis pas une sorcière confirmée, me battre contre un vrai sorcier qui plus est un mage noir, car il n'y avait qu'eux pour tuer des licornes. Et si il se débrouillait bien il pourrait se débarrasser très vite de mon sortilège d'enfant. Je suis même étonnée que ce sort ai marché sur lui. Je continuais à courir à en perde l'alêne. Je risquais un regard en arrière pour voir si j'étais suivant et... Je percutais à nouveau quelque chose et m'écroulais sur le sol qui cette fois si me paru beaucoup plus mou que tout à l'heure. Pitié pas un autre cadavre de licorne.

\- Miss Archer. Comment allez vous ?

En levant la tête, je vis le professeur Dumbledor me sourire gentiment.

\- Nous étions à votre recherche Miss.

\- Nous ? m'étonnais-je.

Il fit un mouvement en direction du sol. En tournant la tête je pu constater que je me trouvais sur mon professeur de potions qui n'avait absolument pas l'air heureux de me voir. Mon dieu ! Je suis couchée sur mon prof de potions. Je suis couchée sur Rogue ! Je me relevais précipitamment avant de proposer ma main à au directeur des serpentards qui l'a refusa et se releva seul.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Professeur Rogue, je courrais et je ne vous ai pas vu... m'excusais-je rapidement.

\- Pourquoi courriez vous Miss Archer ? Me questionna Dumbledor.

\- J'étais poursuivis.

\- Ah. Cela devais être de professeur Flitwick.

\- Le professeur Flitwick ? Oh non.

\- Qui a t il Miss ? s'inquiéta mon directeur.

\- Je lui ai jeté un Incarcerem, Monsieur.

\- Oh bien joué ! L'avez-vous réussi ?

\- Je n'ai pas attendu pour en voir le résultat professeur, je l'ai prit pour...

\- Pour ?

\- Le tueur.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de me fixer avec une pointe d'incompréhension.

\- Le tueur ? s'enquit Dumbledor en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je... J'ai... J'ai trouver le corps sans vie d'une licorne.

Un silence accueillit ma remarque. Dumbledor et Rogue échangèrent un regard avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- Miss, se sont de graves accusations que vous portez là.

\- Comment saviez vous que le tueur était encore là ? L'avez vous aperçu ? Avez vous vu quelques chose ? m'interrogea le potionniste.

\- Non, rien Monsieur. Le sang était encore fraie. J'en ai déduis que le tuteur était encore dans les parages.

Nouveau silence, nouvel échange de regards. Ils me croient tout même n'es pas ? Ils ne pensent tout de même pas que c'est moi ? Sur ce, le professeur Chourave arriva avec Mcgonagall. C'est pas vrai mais tout les profs vont se promener dans les bois la nuit ou quoi ? Ils protègent même pas le château ? Très rassurant ça... Ma directrice de maison s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Oh seigneur ! Miss Archer vous êtes seine et sauve ! Dieu soit loué !

La directrice des Gryffondor s'approcha de moi avant de poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Miss Jones et Monsieur Strat sont revenu au château totalement paniqué en disant que vous aviez disparu dans la forêt.

\- Je vais très bien professeur.

\- Visiblement. Mais Halgrid n'était pas censé vous surveiller durant cette colle ?

\- Il a disparu aussi. Je me suis avancé dans la forêt pour voir si j'arrivais à le retrouver et j'ai perdu Miss Jones et Monsieur Strat de vu. Je vous pris de m'excuser pour cette inattention professeur.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser, mais à Halgrid.

En parlant de lui, le demi géant apparu, sortant des bois avec un visage empli de tristesse. Peut-être s'imagine t-il que nous nous sommes fait tuer après sa disparition ? Ou pire ! Que nous soyons encore perdu dans cette forêt machiavélique.

\- Halgrid !

Les professeurs McGo et Chourave se précipitèrent vers lui alors que les professeur Dumbledor, Rogue et moi même restions en tant que spectateur.

\- Vous avez abandonné des élèves seuls dans la forêt interdite ?

\- J'ai entendu le cri d'une licorne en détresse au loin dans la forêt, je suis partis lui porter secours mais, je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

Il se tourna vers moi.

\- J'étais sûr que tu n'aurais aucun problème. Te connaissant, je savait que tu saurais te débrouiller.

Oh c'est vraiment gentil ça Hagrid. Mais il ne faut jamais compter sur mon sens de l'orientation et surtout pas quand des vie, la mienne en l'occurrence, sont en jeu. C'est un paris fou ! Mais les professeurs ne surent quoi dire. Un silence accueillit sa remarque.

\- Je suis désolé Halgrid, m'excusais-je.

Le géant retourna sa tête vers moi ne comprenant visiblement pas.

\- En vous cherchant je suis tombé (littéralement) sur une licorne. Elle venait de se faire tuer.

Le demi géant baissa la tête en fermant les yeux tandis que les deux professeurs qui lui avaient sautées dessus essayèrent de le réconforter.

\- Je suis navré Halgrid. Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt peut être que j'aurais pu la sauvé.

\- Non. Vous vous auriez fait tuer aussi, répliqua le potionniste.

\- Le professeur Rogue à raison Merry. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre... Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir abandonné toi et tes amis. Mais quand j'ai entendu le cri de cette petite licorne...

\- Je comprend Halgrid se n'est rien.

Les professeurs se tournèrent tous vers moi et Halgrid releva la tête.

\- On ne peut vous en vouloir d'être un amoureux de la nature qui prends soin à protéger les habitant de cette forêt. Les hommes avec une âme chevaleresque comme vous sont de plus en plus rare. Alors comment vous blâmer d'être partit porter secours à cette créature ?

Halgrid me sourit. Il semblait rassuré de voir que je ne lui en voulait pas. Le professeur Dumbledor me regarda et prit la parole.

\- Voilà des paroles bien sage Miss Archer. Sur ce, je propose de tous rentrer nous couchée bien au chaud dans nos lits et nous en reparleront demain.

Avant de quitté la forêt je me retournais vers celle-ci une dernière fois ayant l'impression d'être observé. Mais je ne voyais rien à travers les ténèbres de se lieu. Cela devait être ma paranoïa qui c'était accru durant cette folle nuit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : La super sucette maxi extra piquante à la framboise.

Ce matin j'avais eu particulièrement du mal à me lever ce matin. Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de mal. Vraiment beaucoup puis que quand je me suis levé il était déjà 9h47. J'avais loupé les deux premières heures de la journée et là j'avais... Oh merde vite. Je me levais précipitamment, me vautrant une nouvelle fois parterre après m'être pris les pieds dans mes couvertures et rampa jusque-là salle de bain. Je ressortis cinq minutes plus tard avec mon uniforme et pour une fois les cheveux détachés. Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de les accrocher. Tant pis. J'attrapais mes affaires avec hâte et couru en direction de mal salle de cours. 10H03. Je toquais à la porte et ouvrit celle-ci après avoir entendu un « entrez » très agressif.

Excusez-moi de mon retard professeur.

Miss Archer, merci de nous faire l'immense honneur de votre présence. Allez-vous asseoir et tachez rattraper votre retard.

Oui professeur.

En regardant la salle, je remarquais immédiatement l'absence de Damien, lui aussi ne devait pas avoir réussi à se lever... La dernière place libre se trouvait à côté de... Siliamus Borgan. Un serpentard. Je me dirigeais vers lui et lui sourit. Il m'ignora parfaitement et continua la préparation de sa potion. Je m'installais et sortis mes affaires.

Borgan, excuse-moi mais quelle potion sommes-nous censé faire ?

Il se tourna vers moi l'air surpris que je lui adresse la parole. Il ne me répondit pas mais glissa son livre dans ma direction. Filtre contre les morts vivants. C'est pas vrai… Le sort s'acharne.

Merci.

Pour toute réponse, j'ai réussi à obtenir un grognement de sa part. Je commençais donc la préparation de ma potion silencieusement. A un moment donné, Borgan regarda bizarrement mon chaudron.

Pourquoi la tienne n'est pas de la même couleur ?

En effet, la potion était d'un blanc perle parfait et la sienne d'un blanc/gris.

Parce que j'ai haché les orties avant de les mettre dans ma potion.

Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Parce que ça rend la durée de l'effet de filtre plus longue.

Comment tu sais ça.

J'expérimente.

Il grogna de nouveau et regarda sa potion à lui.

Si tu écrase tes pommes de pins ça devrait passer.

Tu es sur ?

Pour toute réponse, j'écrasais les miennes avant de les incorporer à ma préparation. Borgan fit de même et vingt minutes plus tard, Rogue passa dans les rangs. Il s'arrêta devant le chaudron de Borgan.

Comment avez-vous obtenu ce résultat Monsieur Borgan ?

J'ai écrasé les pommes de pins au lieu de les couper.

Les autres élèves se tournèrent tous vers lui. Rogue était toujours silencieux et entrain de fixer le chaudron de Borgan.

Très bien. Cinq points pour Serpentard.

Il reprit son chemin et passa devant le mien, y jeta un œil et repartit voir d'autres élèves. Vu les insultes injurieuses entendu durant ce cours, Borgan et moi étions les seuls à avoir réussi notre potion. D'ailleurs à la fin du cours, le professeur Rogue me demanda de venir le voir à son bureau. Encore...

Professeur.

Miss Archer.

Je suis profondément désolé de mon retard de ce matin. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

Qu'avez-vous fait à votre potion pour obtenir un blanc perle aussi pur et parfait ?

Euh... J'ai haché mes orties avant de les ajouter.

Et ?

J'ai écrasé mes pommes de pins.

Je me disais bien que Borgan n'avait pas pu trouver cela tout seul. Miss Archer, vous possédé un certain talent dans la préparation de potion.

Merci professeur.

Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire après votre scolarité ici ?

J'aimerais suivre le cursus d'Auror.

Dommage, vous auriez fait une bonne potionniste.

Vraiment ? J'y penserais, professeur.

Il fronça les sourcils l'air suspicieux.

Vraiment ?

Vraiment.

Il hocha la tête peu convaincue.

Bien, vous pouvez aller manger. Surtout que vous ne devez pas avoir grand-chose dans l'estomac.

Merci professeur.

Je quittais les cachots pour me rendre à la grande salle avec les autres. Alors, il avait remarqué mon absence ? Bien sûr que oui c'est un de mes professeurs, il s'est inquiété vu l'état dans lequel ils m'ont trouvé hier le professeur Dumbledor et lui. A la grande salle, Damien et Anita étaient assis à la même table. Je partie dans leur direction avant d'être arrêté par Harry.

Merry, le professeur Dumbledor m'a chargé de te dire que tu devais te rendre dans son bureau ce soir après le dîner.

Merci Harry.

Ça va, tu n'as pas de problème ?

Non ne t'inquiète pas.

D'accord. Bon appétit.

A toi aussi et bon courage pour le match de ce soir.

Merci !

Il repartit en direction de sa table d'où Ron et Chloë me firent de grands signes auquel je répondis par un sourire avant de retrouver mes amis.

Merry !

Anita me sauta dessus. M'enlaçant de ces grands bras fins et m'étouffant presque.

Merry ma petite chérie ! Pardon pardon pardon de t'avoir perdu. Si tu savais comme maman s'en veut !

Les quelques personnes autour de nous nous observaient un sourire aux lèvres.

Désolé maman mais moi je voulais une super sucette maxi extra piquante à la framboise.

Oh ma chérie ! Mais maman va te l'acheter ta sucette.

Non. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle sucette. C'est la super sucette maxi extra piquante à la framboise !

Oh... Alors si c'est celle-là que tu veux maman te l'a prendra la prochaine fois mon ange.

Les autres élèves nous regardaient maintenant en riant. Notre petite scène avait attiré plusieurs regards curieux et même ceux des professeurs qui ne pouvais s'empêcher de sourire ou de soupirer. Dumbledor lui-même essuya les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux. Je repris mon rôle de petite fille boudeuse et pointa Damien du doigt.

Mais c'est papa qui à prit la dernière.

Anita se tourna lentement vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

Tu as pris la dernière super sucette maxi extra piquante à la framboise ?

Damien nous offrit un sourire sournois.

Oui. Et je l'ai mangé.

Il conclut sa phrase avec un petit jeu de sourcils. Anita se jeta sur lui.

Redonne-la-moi ! C'est pour notre fille père ingrat. Regard ce petit bout de choux ! Comment peux-tu l'a privé de sa super sucette maxi extra piquante à la framboise ?

Damien me jeta un regard et je lui souris incessamment. Il haussa les épaules.

Elle était super bonne cette sucette.

CE N'EST PAS NIMPORTE QUELLE SUCETTE ! C'EST LA SUPER SUCETTE MAXI EXTRA PIQUANTE A LA FRAMBOISE !

Le spectacle continua encore quelques minutes mais je m'y étais désintéressé pour me concentrer sur mon repas. J'avais faim moi. En prenant ma coupe tranquillement, je vis Rogue fixé sur notre table. Comme un réflexe le leva mon verre dans sa direction avant le prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Il haussa les sourcils et à ma plus grande surprise en fit de même. Il prit sa coupe et la leva dans me direction avant de lui-même en boire une gorgé. Je lui sourit et quitta la table quelques minutes plus tard.

Dans deux heure allait avoir lieux le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard et les préfets de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle devront avec Mme Bibine assurer la sécurité du match et jouer les arbitres. Avec les serpentard, il fallait se préparer à de la tricherie.

En attendant cette rencontre, il nous restait deux bonnes heures devant nous, sans compter sur le chemin jusqu'au stade. Anita proposa d'aller à la bibliothèque comme il lui restait un devoir à faire et Damien voulait faire des recherches pour son devoir de potion.

Quant à moi, je pris un livre et commença ma lecture tranquillement ne me laissant pas perturber par les soupire intéressant d'Anita ou les remarque de Damien qui semblait plus intéressé par le groupe de fille à la table voisine que par l'écriture de son devoir. Harry, Ron, Chloë et une autre fille entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers nous pour s'asseoir à nos côtés.

Alors Harry pas trop stressé ? Lui demanda Damien.

Un peu.

Si tu veux un conseil...

Continue, lui demanda le petit brun.

Évite de te faire dégommer et attrape ce foutu Vif d'Or.

Euh... Merci.

Ne l'écoute pas Harry.

Il se tourna vers moi.

Fais de ton mieux et tout ira bien.

Merci Merry.

Mais évite les cognards quand même.

Les quatres gryffondor rirent de bon cœur avant d'eux aussi se mettre à travailler. Au bout d'un petit moment Harry décrocha les yeux de sa copie et fixa le vide. Quelques minutes après Ron et Chloë firent de même.

Un problème ?

Dis Merry, tu sais ce qu'on obtient en mélangeant, me demanda Harry.

Tu sais où trouvez un bézoard ? Me questionna Ron.

Quel est la différence entre la tue loup et l'aconit ? Acheva Chloë.

Anita et Damien rigolèrent silencieusement et je ne pu retenir un petit sourire. Hermione releva la tête de sa copie et nous regardait comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans leurs questions.

On dirait que ce bon vieux Rogue n'a pas changé son programme, rigola Anita.

Les pauvres petites premières années devant nous ne comprirent toujours pas pourquoi nous étions en train de glousser comme des dindes.

Chaque années le professeur Rogue pose exactement les mêmes questions à ses premières années.

Ce n'est pas vrai ? S'écria Ron.

Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Damien se tourna vers moi.

Attend Merry, tu connais vraiment son cours par cœur ?

Tu te souviens l'année dernière quand on devait assister un prof pendant une semaine pour notre colle ? Moi je devais assister le professeur Bibine en cours de vol mais elle n'était pas là. Alors ils m'ont laissé avec Rogue et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que c'était exactement le même discoure qu'il nous avait fait.

Ouais, il ce n'est pas foulé quoi, répliqua Chloë.

Moi je trouve ça plutôt cool comme intro.

Tu n'es pas sérieuse Anita ? Hurla Ron.

Si. Je dois même dire que j'ai trouvé Rogue cool pendant mon tout premier cours.

Après tu t'es rendu compte qu'il n'était qu'un vieux sociopathe tortionnaire qui prend son pied à humilier de pauvre petits bambins qui arrivent dans cette école les yeux pleins les yeux et à qui il ruine tout espoir, expliqua Damien.

Euh... Ouais si tu veux... Enfin, tant qu'il me hurle pas dessus je l'aime bien moi.

Jones tu me déçois.

La ferme Strat. Et toi ma petite Merry, tu en pense quoi.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi comme si la tache m'incombait de clore se débat ridicule et sans aucun sens selon moi.

Rogue est un très bon professeur.

Mais encore ? demanda Damien.

C'est un excellent potionniste.

Et, insista Anita.

Et quoi ?

Et comment tu le trouve ? S'exclama Chloë.

C'est un très bon professeur c'est tout.

Comment ça c'est tout ? Me dis pas que tu n'as pas d'avis sur la question, vociféra Damien.

Je n'en ai pas.

Mais pourquoi ?

Parce que le professeur Rogue est là pour nous enseigner les potions. S'il fait bien son travail, et il le fait, tant mieux pour nous et si il le fait mal tant pis. Qui il est et ce qu'il fait en dehors de ces cours ne me concerne pas. Il peut faire absolument tout ce qui veux. Qui suis-je pour le juger ? Tant que moi j'ai mes Aspics avec une mentions si possible, ça me va. Après s'il a envie de le lancer dans une carrière de choriste ou qu'il écrit un livre sur mille et une façon de faire la tarte à la rhubarbe grand bien lui face. C'est ça vie.

Une immense silence accueilli ma remarque. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que toute la bibliothèque était sans un bruit et que donc tout le monde avait entendu notre débat. Le quatuor des petits gryffondors ainsi que Damien me regardèrent les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Anita fronça les sourcils et me fixa d'un regard sans expression.

Pourquoi à la rhubarbe ?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Véritable Identité.

Le repas avait commencé depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes quand le professeur Quirrell entra dans la Grande Salle en ouvrant en grand les porte. Il courrait comme un malade en direction de la table des professeurs, il hurlait comme un fou.

UN TROLL ! UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOTS !

Il arrêta finalement sa course en plein milieux de la salle.

Je voulais vous prévenir.

Et il s'effondra sur le sol. Anita le va sa grosse cuillère pour prendre une gorgée de soupe très bruyante et... Tout le monde se mit à crier à plein poumons en se dirigeant vers les portes. Damien lui triturait son morceau de poulet tandis qu'Anita finissait son bol. Moi je restais assise à regarder la réaction des professeurs. Certains paraissait effrayés, d'autres paniqués ou certains comme Halgrid continuèrent de mangé comme si de rien était. Alors que la panique prit possession de la salle, Dumbledor se leva.

Siiiiiiiiiiillleeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnccceeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Dumbledor demanda le silence et le silence fut. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers notre directeur sauf Damien qui triturait toujours son poulet, Anita qui se léchait les lèvres goulûment et Quirrell qui s'était évanouit. Quel beau spectacle ! Dumbledor reprit.

Pas de panique s'il vous plaît. Les préfets ramèneront les élèves de leur maison dans leur salle commune pendant que les professeurs et moi-même régleront le problème.

Encore un silence. Je me levais de ma table et tournais le dos au professeur en tapant dans mes mains.

Poufsouffle. A la salle commune.

Bien obéissant, les petits poufsouffles se rangèrent deux par deux comme les bons petits élèves et se dirigèrent calmement vers le couloir. Les autres maisons suivirent. Gabriel le deuxième préfet de Poufsouffle ouvrait la marche tandis que je la fermais. Nous n'avions croisé aucun troll sur le chemin et tous les petits poufsouffle étaient dans leur chambre en train de se coucher. J'allais faire de même quand je vis deux ombres passer au bout du couloir.

Non Merry ce n'est pas ton problème. Tu as parfaitement effectué ta mission de préfète tu peux aller te coucher. Et merde. J'étais déjà dans le couloir à me diriger vers les ombres qui avaient maintenant disparues. J'avais peut-être hallucinée...

Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour pour aller retrouver mon très cher lit, un hurlement provenant des toilettes se fit entendre. Des bruits de fracs suivirent et après ça d'autre cris.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais déjà précipitée vers les toilettes pour fille et à mon arrivée, je n'en cru pas mes yeux. Les toilettes était entièrement détruit.

Hermionne et Chloë en pleure se cachaient sous un des rares lavabos qui tenaient encore debout. Le troll se tenait devant elle et dans ses mains s'agitait Harry qui essayait d'esquiver les coups de massue tant bien que mal. Dans un reflex je sortis ma baguette. Le plus important était que ce montre lâche Harry et s'éloigne d'eux. Je ne suis pas une très bonne magicienne mais j'espère être plus maligne que ce troll. Je visais sa tête de ma baguette.

Aguamenti.

Un jet d'eau sortit de ma baguette et toucha le troll en pleine tête. Il se tourna vers moi et lâcha Harry.

Levicorpus.

Harry s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du sol. Je dirigeais ma baguette lentement vers celui-ci et le petit brun se retrouva doucement posé au sol. Le troll se dirigea vers moi en marchant lentement. Je sortis des toilettes en marche arrière et le troll tourna le dos aux gryffondors.

Ron ! Utilise un sort pour l'assommer une fois que je l'aurais désarmé d'accord ?

Mais quel sort ?

Wiggardium Leviosa, cria Chloë. On l'a appris en cours.

Tu tournes et tout abaisse, lui rappela Hermionne.

Le troll lança sa massue dans ma direction et j'eu juste le temps de me baisser avant qu'il ne me touche.

Mais...

Tu en est capable Ron.

Le troll me redena un coup de massu.

Protego ! Ron tu peux le faire. Tu es un Wesley. Les Wesley ne se dégonfle jamais. Sauf devant leur mère. Ce troll est pire que ta mère ?

Derrière le troll qui s'acharnait sur mon bouclier, je vis Ron sourire et prendre une bouffer d'air fraie. Bien. Le troll leva une nouvelle fois sa massue en l'ai. Je rompus mon bouclier et le désarma.

Expelliarmus !

Wiggardium Leviosa.

La massue échappa des mains du troll qui les abattit vers moi avant de se rendre compte que son arme avait disparu. Celle-ci flotta quelques mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Le troll tomba lourdement au sol juste après que je me soye enlevé de justesse et s'effondra comme le professeur Quirrell. En me penchant pour vérifier s'il était bien K.O., je vis une baguette plantée dans l'une de ses narines. Je l'attrapais et le tirais d'un coup sec. Elle était recouverte de morve de troll.

A qui est cette baguette ?

A moi. Beurg ! Morve de troll.

Je la tendis à Harry et il l'essuya contre sa cape. Beurk. C'est ce moment que les professeurs McGo, Rogue et Quirrell, qui s'était réveillé, choisirent pour arriver. Sérieusement ? Ils ne pouvaient pas arriver quelques minutes plus tôt ? En découvrant le spectacle McGo ouvrit la bouche, le referma et l'ouvrit de nouveau.

Seigneurs, mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

Professeur McGonagall. La jeune Grangère avait quitté le refectoire pour se rendre aux toilettes, elle n'a donc pas entendu l'annonce du professeur Quirrell. Potter et Wesley se sont précipité pour venir la chercher. Pour moi, j'ai entendu des cris provenant des toilettes et quand je suis arrivé Potter et Wesley étaient entrain de se battre contre le troll. Ils ont été remarquablement courageux.

Oh. Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu un professeur ? Ou un préfet ? Heureusement que Miss Archer vous à entendu crier.

Je pense sincèrement qu'ils se seraient très bien débrouiller sans moi professeur.

Vraiment ?

Ils ont parfaitement appliqué leurs cours de sortilèges. Le professeur Fitwick peut être fier et vous aussi professeur McGonagall.

McGo paru flatté par mes compliments mais le quatuor rouge et or allait quand même être en retenu.

J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour votre attitude irresponsable à tous les trois. Ne pas avoir prévenu qui que ce soit. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ici ce soir.

Les trois lions baisèrent la tête.

Peu de première année aurait été capable de vaincre un troll des cavernes. Alors, pour avoir eu le courage d'aller porter secoure à votre amie et pour votre chance insolente, j'accorde 20 points à la maison Gryffondor. Quant à vous Miss...

10 points seront attribués à la maison Poufsouffle en raison de votre sang froid et 10 autre points pour votre parfaite maîtrise des sortilèges à votre disposition, répliqua la voix grave du potionniste.

McGo paru étonné et les autres aussi. C'était la première fois que Rogue attribuait des points à une élève qui n'était pas de sa maison. Mais la métamorphe se ressaisi vite et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

Et 10 points supplémentaire pour votre parfaite application de vos fonctions de préfète. Ce qui nous fais en tout, 20 points pour Gryffondor et 30 pour Poufsouffle.

Elle regarda ses élèves avec son petit air de mère poule et tapa dans ses mains.

Bien. La journée à été très riche en émotion. Je vous conseille de retourner dans vos dortoirs et d'y passer une bonne et longue nuit.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi.

Si vous voulez bien me suivre Miss. Le professeur Dumbledor vous attend.

J'hauchais la tête dans sa direction et le suivi. Non. Non je n'avais pas du tout oublié cette petite réunion. Non... Je marchais donc derrière le professeur McGo à côté de Rogue en direction du bureau du directeur. Il se trouvait au bout d'un long couloir. Un immense Phoénix se dressait devant nous, ouvrant ses ails. Une fois dans le passage qui était assez serré avec McGo, Rogue et moi, la métamorphe récita le mot de passe.

Mars.

Je rigolais doucement derrière ma main.

Tout le monde savait que le directeur était accro aux sucreries et à notre première année, Rusard nous avait surpris Anita et moi entrain de mangé des sucreries moldus dans l'enceinte du château. Il les avait immédiatement confisqué et ramené au directeur qui c'était évidemment empressé de les goutter.

Depuis et chaque année, nous lui rapportions une nouvelle friandise à chaque rentrée. Connaissant son mot de passe, il était facile de deviner laquelle nous lui avions rapporté. La statue se mit à tourner et à monter en direction du bureau qui à notre arrivé était vide. McGo s'avança un peu farfouillant le bureau des yeux.

Mais je ne comprends pas. Où est-il ? Il devait nous attendre ici.

Calmez-vous Minerva. Il ne devrait plus tarder, la rassura Rogue.

Je sortis un Twiks sous les yeux interrogatifs de mes professeurs et ouvrit lentement le paquet en prenant soin de faire le plus de bruit possible.

Notre petit Dumby sortit la tête de sa cachette et nous sourit. Il sortit totalement de là où il se cachait et s'approche de nous. Non mais quel goinfre.

Miss Archer.

Professeur.

A quoi est-elle celle-là ?

Comme la prétendante sauf qu'elle contient un biscuit croustillant à l'intérieur.

Je vois.

Je lui tendis la sucrerie et il la porta à son nez pour la renifler en fronçant les sourcils. Il l'a pris du bout des doigts et l'agita en l'air, inspectant la petite barre chocolatée. Il l'a rapproché de ses lèvres et en croqua un léger bout. Un filet de caramel coula et atterrit sur son menton. C'est fou ce que notre vieux directeur pouvait ressembler à un enfant à cet instant. Il sourit la bouche fermée et sembla enfin remarquer ces collègues.

Merveilleux Miss. Toujours aussi exquis.

Je lui sourit en retour et il alla s'asseoir en m'invitant à en faire de même. Étant un parfaite petite Poufsouffle je préférais laissez la place à la lionne et me sourit avant de l'accepter. Je me tenais droite devant Dumby.

Bien. Pour que tout soit clair Miss Archer, nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous punir d'une quelconque erreur de votre part. Nous voulons seulement comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt hier soir.

Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter monsieur. Hier soir, je devais effectuer ma retenue auprès d'Halgrid en compagnie de Miss Jones et Monsieur Strat. Le professeur Rogue nous avait demandé de lui ramener une fleur de lune. Halgrid nous a donc emmener dans la forêt et au bout d'un certain temps, je dirais une bonne quinzaine de minutes, nous avons remarqué la disparition soudaine d'Halgrid. Comme à leur habitude, mes deux confrères se sont disputés et pendant ce temps, je me suis légèrement éloigné dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Halgrid. Vous concevrez j'en suis sure, qu'il est assez difficile de perdre un demi géant. Pour moi il était forcément dans les parages, mais hélas non. Ensuite se sont Miss Jones et Monsieur Strat qui ont disparu. Je me suis dit qu'ils avaient sans doute rebroussé chemin afin de voir si Halgrid n'était pas tout simplement rentré chez lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais au lieu de les retrouver, j'ai continué à avancer. Après quelques minutes qui à ce moment m'ont paru interminables, je suis tombé en trébuchant sur quelques choses. En me relevant j'ai remarqué une tache argentée et en tournant la tête j'ai vu le corps inerte de cette pauvre créature. Vu l'état du corps et le sang fraie qui l'englobais, j'ai immédiatement sortis ma baguette, pensant que le tueur était encore dans les parages. J'ai entendu un craquement sur ma gauche et sans réfléchir j'ai lancé un sort de désarmement. Mais la personne cachée dans l'ombre à contrer mon sort. J'ai continué de lui en envoyer et il les contrait à chaque fois. Sauf mon sort d'attachement. Une fois que j'ai vu les cordes acérées le supposé tueur je me suis mise à courir jusqu'à tomber littéralement sur vous. La suite vous l'a connaissez.

Et bien Miss, continua Dumby, je ne m'attendais pas à un récit si bien énoncé et détaillé. Merci de votre franchise. Mais dites-moi très chère, vous êtes une jeune fille très intelligente, avez-vous une idée de l'identité de du tueur ?

Il avait en ce moment même son petit air de « je sais que tu sais quelques chose mon enfant. Rien ne m'échappe à moi. Ha ha ha... ».

Seule une personne véritablement désespérée et/ou à l'article de la mort pourrais commettre une telle atrocité. Cette personne est sûrement un mage noir. Un mage noir puissant. Puissant et... Maudit.

Alors vous en déduisez la même chose que nous Miss.

Mais monsieur, c'est impossible, il... Il est mort n'es pas ?

En vérité, nous n'avons jamais eut aucune preuve de sa présumé mort. Il a juste disparu.

Albus ! Cette enfant n'a pas à savoir ce genre de chose.

Au contraire Minerva. J'aimerais vous donner une petite mission si vous le voulez bien Miss.

Si je peux vous rendre service monsieur.

J'aimerais que tu veuille sur Harry. Je sais que tu t'entends bien avec lui Merry. Je te le demande comme un service personnel et non pas de directeur à élève. Mais bien de d'amis à amis.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue ne comprirent absolument pas ce qu'il se passaient.

Comme tu veux Albus. De toute façon je le fais déjà. Et il vaut mieux que je te prévienne qu'Harry et ses amis savent que quelque chose est gardé ici. Quelques choses de précieux. Était-il vraiment judicieux qu'Halgrid l'emmène avec lui à Gringott la chercher Albus ?

Un concours de circonstance, et puis si les choses se passe ainsi c'est qu'elles devaient se passer ainsi Merry. Nous ne pouvons pas réécrire le destin.

Bien sûr que si Albus. Regarde-moi. J'en suis la preuve vivante. Personne n'aurait cru que je survivrais et que je deviendrais celle que je suis et pourtant...

C'est juste. Mais laissons les choses se dérouler ainsi veut-tu ?

J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien de grave à Harry et ses amis.

Albus par pitié voulez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?!

Du calme Minerva.

Expliquez-nous Albus, renchérit Rogue.

Albus prit une grande inspiration. Il savait pourtant qu'un jour ou l'autre la question lui serait posé. Je pris donc la parole d'une voix douce mais forte à sa place sans pour autant regarder mes professeurs.

Je suis la fille de Paul Marcus Archer et d'Isis Prunelle Archer plus connu sous le nom d'Isis Salamender.

Salamender ? Les Salamender ? S'égosilla McGo. Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient pratiquement tous morts.

Exact. Je suis l'une des derniers sangs purs de la ligné des Salamender.

D'accord mais, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il y a de si important.

La famille Salamender est l'une des treize familles de sang pur qui règne sur notre monde.

Quoi ? Mais...

Minerva, Severus, je vous présente Merry Andraste Salamender Archer. Représentante et chef de la famille Salamender. L'une des membres du grand conseil de la magie. L'une de personne les plus influente de notre monde et... Une des élèves de la maison Poufsouffle de Poudlard. Elle est l'un des nombreux atouts que je cache dans ma manche.

Alors c'est pour ça les vieilles robes de sorciers deux fois trop grandes ? Pour cacher des gens dedans ? Sérieusement ?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Première Découverte.

Nous étions entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle quand Harry et ses amis arrivèrent l'air mécontent.

Qu'es qu'il y a mes petits lionceaux ?

Anita, ce n'est pas tes petits.

La ferme Damien, tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont pas bien là ?

Ils partirent tous deux dans une de leur grande dispute.

Dis Merry tu es déjà allez au troisième étage ?

Oui.

Tu es au courant que l'école cache un gros chien à trois tête ? Murmura le petit Wesley.

Touffu ?

Touffu ? Questionna Hermionne. Cette chose à un nom ?

Cette chose est une des créatures dont Halgrid à la garde. Il était vraiment mignon quand il était petit. Ça doit bien faire quatre ans qu'il est ici je crois...

Mais qu'es qu'il fait dans l'école ?

Bah c'est un bébé. Vous voulez tout de même pas qu'il aille dans la forêt interdite ?

On a vu une trappe en dessous de ses pattes. Il est là pour garder quelques choses, m'informa la gryffondor.

Attendez. Vous voulez dire que vous avez été au troisième étage qui est formellement interdit aux l'élèves, que vous êtes rentré dans une salle qui vous était interdite aussi et que vous avez réveillé Touffu pour fouiller la pièce ? Votre petite promenade d'hier soir ne vous a pas suffi peut-être ?

C'est que... On n'a pas eu le choix. Les escaliers nous ont emmené là-haut et Rusard nous à poursuivis. On a dû se cacher et... tenta de se justifier Chloë. Les escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête...

En tout qu'à vous avez de la chance que je ne vous dénonce pas à votre directrice de maison.

Ils baisèrent tous les trois la tête.

Mais je ne sais pas ce que garde Touffu. Et vous ne devriez pas vous y intéresser. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Mais c'est important ! L'école est en danger, plaida Harry.

Si l'école courait réellement un danger, Dumbledor le saurait et s'en occuperait. Il n'a pas besoin de l'aide de quatre petites premières années même s'ils sont doués pour mener l'enquête.

Hermione et Chloë me sourirent. Ron et Harry eux continuèrent à faire la tête durant tout le petit déjeuner et finalement avant de partir en compagnie des deux idiots qui se disputait et qui n'avaient absolument rien écouté de notre conversation, je leur donnai une piste.

Allez voir Halgrid. Parlez-lui de Touffu.

Sur ce, je sortis du réfectoire en direction de la salle de Défense contre les force du mal. A mon plus grand étonnement, le professeur Rogue était là. Assis au fond de le salle les bras croiser sur sa poitrine. Je rentre dans la salle et m'assoie à ma place comme d'habitude. Une tension se fait sentir dans la salle alors que le professeur Quirrell vient d'entrer.

B... Bien n... nous allons ét... étudier les... les... sort... sortilèges imp... impardonnables.

La plupart de élèves se guettant des regards gênés. Anita regarda ses oncles avec la plus grande attention, Damien dormait sur leur table et Mac, assise à mes côtés, regardait le professeur sans aucunes expressions. Une petite serpentard leva la main.

Mais professeur ce n'est pas au programme cette année ? Alors pourquoi les étudiez ?

Le professeur Rogue prit la relève.

Si part malheurs vous rencontrez un mangemort Miss Emerfild comment diable allez-vous contrez ses sorts si vous ne les connaissez pas ?

Avec un Protego ?

Cela ne suffira pas Miss. Vous serez morte parce qu'on ne vous aura pas enseigner à vous défendre.

C'est pour ça que vous êtes là professeur ? S'exclama un Gryffondor.

C'est exact Monsieur Dubois.

Celui-ci hocha la tête comme si de toute façon ça ne changeait rien pour lui. Quirrell tapa dans ses mains.

Qui... Qui pe... peut me ci... citer ses s... sorts ?

Personne ne lui répondit car personne ne voulait en parler ou parce qu'ils ne savaient pas.

Ils ont au nombre de trois, finit par lancer un serdaigle.

Bien. Pouvez-vous les citer, lui demanda Rogue.

Le... Le Doloris.

A quoi sert-il ?

A... A...

A faire souffrir professeur. Les mages qui l'utile s'en servent pour les interrogatoires.

Bien Miss Jones.

Quelle est sa formule ?

Endolorise.

Bien. Quel est le deuxième.

L' Impérium, répondit un Ken n°1.

A quoi sert-il ?

A contrôler son adversaire, enchaîna Ken n°2.

Et le dernier ?

Un grand silence accueillit sa question. Jusqu'à ce que Mac y réponde.

Le sortilège de mort monsieur.

Bien. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander son effet. Quelle est sa formule.

Le professeur Quirrell s'avança lentement vers lui en triturant ses mains. Cet homme me faisait vraiment pitié. Le pauvre. Il n'arrivait même pas à se faire respecter des élèves dans sa classe mais alors de Rogue...

Severus, je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Ils ne sont quand sixième année. Ils sont encore trop jeunes pour connaître...

Avada Kedavra.

Il se tournèrent vers moi. Rogue paru satisfait de ma réponse mais le professeur Quirrell insista.

Comment connaissez-vous cette formule Miss Archer ?

C'est avec ce sort que Voldemort à tuer mes parents.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Noël à le pouvoir de rapprocher les gens.

Aujourd'hui c'est noël et la joie des festivités à envahi le château, ou du moins le peu de personne qui sont resté. La plupart des élèves étant rentré chez eux... Mais pour ceux qui restait, c'est-à-cire pas grande monde, quoiqu'avec la fratrie Wesley au complet cela faisait beaucoup... Certains professeurs étaient rentrés chez eux. Il ne restait que Dumby, Tralwaney, Halgrid et Rogue. Pour les élèves, il y avait les Wesley, Mac, Harry, Axel, une poufsouffle, Darios, un serdaigle et deux ou trois Serpentard, dont Barbie. Pour le petit dîner organisé à cette effet, Halgrid avait voulu essayé un jeu moldu très connu à cette époque de l'année. Le Père Noël Secret.

Et c'est comme ça qu'après le dîner, Dumby s'approcha de moi et me tendis un très joli paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau rouge avec de petit sapins vert. Ça me fit rire légèrement et je commençais à déballer le paquet sous les regards curieux des autres. Qu'es que Dumbledor avait bien pu offrir comme cadeau à une élève ? Des sucreries ? Non, encore mieux. Je sortis un petit objet qui avait été perdu il plusieurs et que je ne pensais pas revoir un jour. Cet objet si précieux à mes yeux et à mon cœur. Un objet qui symbolisait le fait que je n'ai jamais été seule. Un objet qui me rattache à ma famille. Un objet que mon père m'avait lui-même offert quelques jours avant de perdre la vie. Un objet qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même rien que pour moi. Un objet qui fit couler une larme solitaire sur ma joue. Je le caressais du bout des doigts sans vraiment oser le prendre.

Il me semble que ceci est à vous Miss, répliqua malicieusement Dumby.

Comment vous... Comment ?

Dites-vous juste que c'est magique.

Merci professeur.

Le directeur me sourit d'un air nostalgique. Mon grand-père Darius Lancigo Salamender avait été l'un des plus proches amis de notre chère directeur qui avait été comme un second père pour le mien durant c'est année à Poudlard et qui a été comme un grand père pour moi.

A la mort de Darius, Albus Dumbledor avait juré veiller et protéger ma famille jusqu'à sa propre mort.

Malheureusement, mes parents nous avaient quitté, j'avais eu énormément du mal à me remettre surtout qu'ils me lésèrent seule à la tête d'un empire, moi une petite chose toute frêle à peine âgée de 11 ans.

Après ça J'étais parti à Poudlard, où Albus veilla sur moi. Les affaires de mes parents avaient été confié à l'associé de mon père. Lucius Malfoy. Mais je n'avais jamais aimé cet homme.

Ce pourquoi à mes 14 ans je fis la demande de récupérer les affaires familiales usant de mon droit du sang et grâce à l'aide précieuse d'Albus, j'avais réussi à obtenir gain de cause. Lucius perdit toute les franchises des Salamender qui m'étais revenu à moi. Bien sûr il savait que tôt au tard je les récupérerais mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si tôt... Il pensait qu'au bout d'un certain temps j'aurais craqué et accepté de tout lui vendre.

C'était mal me connaître.

J'avais réussi à reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise grâce à l'aide acharnés des collaborateurs dévoués de mon père.

Après un an, l'entreprise recommençait à concurrencer gravement les autres et encore un an plus tard, nous étions une des franchises les plus prisé du pays et même du monde. Sans les collègues et amis de mon père je n'aurais jamais obtenu un tel résultat.

Ce pourquoi, lors d'une fête de Noël semblable à celle-ci j'avais offert des parts de l'entreprise aux collègues de mon père qui étaient maintenant mes associés. Ils s'occupaient de l'entreprise quand j'étais à Poudlard me laissant ainsi me concentrer sur mes études.

Et finalement, l'année dernière, Les représentant des douze autres maisons sang pur du monde magique s'étaient réuni pour me rendre une petite visite dans la résidence secondaire de Salamender, me proposant de reprendre le flambot laissé par mon père. Beaucoup n'avait pas apprécié qu'une femme, de surcroît une enfant puisse siéger au conseil mais il était devenu indéniable que la Maison Salamender revivait de nouveau et pas grâce à eux.

Maintenant j'étais devenu comme leur égale et ça très peu d'entre eux le supportèrent et fit tout pour me renvoyer du conseil. Malheureusement pour eux en deux années acharnées à me battre pour maintenir les affaires de mes parents, j'avais rencontrés beaucoup de personnes influentes de notre monde mais aussi de celui des moldus et au fond c'est ce qui fut ma plus grande force.

Le fait de jouer sur les deux tableaux.

Revoir cet objet me replongeait dans mes souvenir et je ne savais même pas combien de temps j'avais passée à fixer le cadeau de Dumby. Je relevais la tête et vis que tout le monde me regardait l'air attendri.

Excusez-moi je me suis laissé allez. Merci beaucoup professeur Dumbledor cela me touche énormément.

C'est normal ma chère enfant. Ne vous excusez pas.

Je lui souris faiblement alors qu'il me tendit un deuxième paquet.

Celui-ci est pour votre jeune frère. Quel âge a-t-il déjà ?

Huit ans.

Vous ne passez pas les fête avec lui ?

Si je pars plus tard dans la soirée. Nous organisons une réception à 22h. Avec tous nos amis et associés.

Ah oui ! Je me souviens avoir reçu un carton d'invitation. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir venir, toutes mes excuses. Vous transmettrez mes bons sentiments à l'ensemble de vos invités et m'excuserez auprès du jeune Nathan.

Bien sûr professeur.

Notre échange était resté court et poli. Nous n'avions pas voulu nous étendre sur notre relation devant tout le monde. Dumby tapa dans ses mains.

Bien continuons. Alors...

Il piocha dans le tas de paquet de paquet rassemblé sur la table. Je m'éloignait m'appuyer sur la table un verre de bierre au beurre en main. Le directeur releva la tête et chercha sa prochaine victime du regard.

Ah. Severus. Celui-là est pour vous.

Il lui tendit un paquet vert émeraude eux fines bandes argentées. Les couleurs de sa maison. Rogue s'approcha lentement comme s'il sentait le piège arriver. Il se saisit du paquet et recula de quelque pas.

Tout le monde le regardait et semblait surpris de voir que quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledor avait offert un cadeau à l'horrible professeur de potion. Il fixa le paquet un instant avant de doucement attraper un des boues et de tirer.

Après deux ou trois morceaux de papier cadeaux d'enlevé, il put constater qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux livre et finalement il déchira ce qui restait de l'emballage avec hâte et pu enfin observer librement son cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un très vieux grimoire de potions très ancienne d'un auteur inconnu. Le professeur sembla extrêmement intéressé mais releva tout de même la tête vers le directeur qui lui lançait un regarde signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas l'expéditaire du cadeau.

Rogue tourna la tête tout autour de lui jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur moi. Je levais mon vers dans sa direction comme je l'avais fait au précédent repas et détournais mon regard en le fixant sur mon verre à moitié plein ou à moitié vide comme vous préférez. Dumby continua sa quête de cadeaux avant de crier un nouveau non.

Halgrid. Venez mon ami.

Halgrid fut surprit par le directeur qui lui tendais un gros coffre.

Il doit y avoir une erreur. Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans le Choixpeau. Personne n'a pu le tirer.

Harry s'agença vers le demi géant en me faisant un petit clin d'oeil discret.

Il n'y a pas d'erreur Halgrid.

Le géant se tourna vers Harry, puis vers Ron, puis vers moi. Nous affichions tous un grand sourire. Ron renchérit.

Vous le méritez Halgrid. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai acheté. C'est Harry et Merry.

Tout le monde était attendri par cette scène surtout le géant qui versa une larme. Dumbledor sourit a tout le monde, heureux d'avoir des élèves si attentionnés et gentils. Minerva aussi sourit et versa une larme. Attendez qu'elle voie le cadeau que nous lui avions trouvé...

Rogue lui était totalement désintéressé pas la scène, il se concentra d'avantage sur son grimoire.

Au moins, je ne me suis pas trompé, il lui plaît. Je décidais de profiter de l'ambiance joyeux et festive de la fête pour m'éclipser discrètement de la salle et aller prendre l'air. Une fois dehors, je pris une grande bouffé d'air. Cette fraîcheur me fit le plus grand bien. Un vilain mal de crane avait commencé à pointer le bout de son nez et me donnais le tournis. Et non, il ne s'agissait pas de l'alcool que je tiens particulièrement bien. C'était peut-être simplement la nostalgie. Je me rappelle encore les Noël que nous passions en famille. Surtout le dernier.

Nathan venait d'avoir un an, il était trop jeune pour comprendre le sens de la fête mais il avait adoré déchirer les papiers de ces cadeaux. Je me souviens des rires de mes parents, de leurs sourires quand il voyait mon petit frère hurler de joie. Je me souviens de la caresse sur la tête de mon père quand j'avais déballé son cadeau.

Cet objet...

De tous les cadeaux que j'avais reçu, il était mon préféré. Le seul qui avait une valeur inestimable pour moi. Peut-être que si j'avais su que c'était notre dernier Noël, j'aurais profité au maximum de cette fête. Non. Ce souvenir était parfait comme il était. Le dernier souvenir que j'avais avec mes parents.

Après ça, ils avaient dû partir en urgence pour... Ils n'étaient jamais revenus.

C'est Dumbledor qui était venu chez nous en plein milieu de la nuit. En ouvrant la porte et en voyant sa tête, j'avais su à ce moment qu'il s'était passé quelques choses. Je l'avais laissé entrer et lui avait offert un thé au citron qu'il avait refusé. Il m'avait demandé de m'asseoir et il n'avait pas osé me regarder dans les yeux. C'est alors que je lui ai posé cette question. La question fatidique.

« Papa et maman ne vont pas revenir c'est ça ? »

Il avait relevé les yeux vers moi et j'ai vu la douleur dans son regard, la peine et la tristesse. J'avais tout compris en un temps record. J'avais hoché la tête et l'avais remercié de m'avoir prévenu. Il avait dû comprendre le message car il quitta notre maison dans la seconde.

Après son départ, je m'étais écroulé au sol en hurlant de tout mon soul. Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré de ma vie. Même au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté par terre à pleurer la mort de mes parents.

Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir entendu une berceuse. Une berceuse chantée par ma mère. C'était la berceuse qu'elle jouait pour mon frère. J'étais partis le retrouver. Il dormait paisiblement dans son lit sans se douter de rien. C'est à ce moment que j'ai arrêté de pleurer. Nos parents étaient morts. Mais nous étions en vie. Tous les deux. Je devais prendre soin de lui. Soin de notre famille. Soin de tout ce qui avait appartenu à nos parents. Sans le savoir, j'étais devenu adulte cette nuit-là.

Après une autre bouffée d'air fraie, une voix provenant de derrière moi se fit entendre.

Que faites-vous dehors par ce froid alors qu'il y a des festivités à l'intérieur Miss ?

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Rogue marmonna quelque chose que je ne pu entendre avant de se retourner vers la porte, de marcher, de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers moi de nouveau. Il nous fait une petite danse là ?

Je vous remercie pour votre cadeau Miss.

Je vous en prie professeur. C'est un vieux grimoire qui tronnait sur l'une des étagères de la bibliothèque de mon père. Je me suis dis qu'il vous serait plus utile à vous qu'à moi. Heureuse qu'il vous plaît.

Il hocha la tête et baissa les yeux comme si il se sentait coupable.

Un problème professeur ?

Vous avez affirmé que le seigneur des ténèbres avait assassiné vos parents.

C'est exact.

Pourquoi ? Vos parents ne faisaient pas partis de l'Ordre si ?

Non ils n'en faisaient pas partis.

Alors pourquoi ?

Parce qu'ils s'étaient opposés à lui. Ils étaient un obstacle pour lui.

Comment cela ?

Merry ça va ?

Harry avait fait irruption dans la cours derrière Rogue. Il se rapprocha de moi en fronçant les sourcils.

Oui ça va Harry. Merci.

Je ne savais pas que tes parents étaient morts. Je suis désolé.

Il baissa la tête l'air triste et coupable.

Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Il prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête vers moi.

\- C'est à cause de moi c'est ça ?

\- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous Potter, s'énerva Rogue.

Non professeur. Il a raison.

Les deux bruns tournèrent la tête vers pour moi.

Mes parents ne sont pas morts à cause de toi Harry. Ils sont morts POUR toi.

Quoi ?

Mes parents sont morts en tentant d te protéger toi et tes parents du seigneur des ténèbres cette nuit-là. Voldemort avait envoyé ces mangemorts faire le travail, mais mes parents les ont terrassés les uns après les autres. Alors il à décider de ne venir en personne. Quand il est arrivé, mes parents parlaient avec les tiens, ils pensaient avoir gagné pour cette nuit. Voldemort a lancé un Avada Kedavra sur ma mère.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

Elle est morte la première. Mon père à forcer tes parents à rentrer dans leur maison et c'est battu contre lui. Mais il n'était pas assez fort. Il est mort juste à côté de ma mère. Ensuite ça a été ton père et ta mère...

Je regardais Harry dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire triste.

Ta mère a réussi à te protéger et tu as vaincu Voldemort.


End file.
